


LOVE OR POWER? This is the real question

by Ariannab858



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Family Reconciliation, Happy Ending, Jealousy, M/M, New Character - Freeform, caos, loves found, old secrets revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 42,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22557538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariannab858/pseuds/Ariannab858
Summary: In reality are not two Sabrine Spellman who get what they want.There is only one and she must make a choice between her teenage life or power by becoming the queen of hell.And she chooses power.Thus giving up everything else to family, friend and love, he heads to the underworld with the intention of never looking back but something from the past will do it.
Relationships: Ambrose Spellman / Original Male Character(s) / Prudence Night, Ambrose Spellman/Original Male Character(s), Dr. Cerberus/Hilda Spellman, Marie LaFleur (Chilling Adventures of Sabrina)/Zelda Spellman/Reader, Nicholas Scratch & Sabrina Spellman, Nicholas Scratch/Sabrina Spellman, Sabrina Spellman/Caliban
Comments: 9
Kudos: 66





	1. prologue

In reality there are no two Sabrine Spellman who get bothwhat they want.There is only one and she must make a choice between her teenage life or power by becoming the new queen of hell.Not being able to have both Sabrina must make a choice between them preferring one will have to give up the other with all that follows .  
Evaluating between the two choices, Sabrina now realizes that what keeps her tied to that place is very little.   
'Her friends have now made a new life Harvey is with Rosalind and Theo has also found love and for her there is no longer any place in that Group.  
His aunts are also engaged in other things Zelda has to rebuild the coven or at least what remains of it, Hilda is preparing for her new life with Dr. Cee and Ambrose after breaking up with Prudence will leave to discover the world.  
Reflecting on her own she deduces that only one thing can induce her to stay or at least someone.  
She went to look for him at the Academy and he was not there, he went to the deconsecrated church and there was only a place to look for him at the Dorian Gray Room.  
And there she saw him at the counter in the company of Prudence Night. Hidden in the shadows she observes them both looked at each other understanding that something was happening between them she decided to leave with a broken heart she understands what to do.  
You have chosen power, thus giving up everything else. To his family, to school, to his friends, to the Academy and to him.

'' Where love reigns, there is no desire for power, and where power predominates, love is lacking.One is the shadow of the other ''


	2. chapter one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend of Ambrose has returned to town with bad news about the consequences of certain past events.

15 YEARS LATER

POV ARCHIE

I left London this morning and still have two days to travel to Greendale.

In these days I am very agitated both at the thought of what is happening and for the fact of seeing it again. I am aware that the time has passed is so much but something moves only at the thought of him. I would have liked our reunion to be circumstances but the situation requires it willingly or unwillingly to happen.

Especially with what I got to know a few days ago in Manchester. Unfortunately Ambrose was right on many fronts including this saying that one cannot escape from the past and this is the demonstration.

Although 16 years have passed since the events of that wretched day, that Friday 17 September, they still haunt us with consequences. Those consequences have the shape of the Black Shark.

When my colleague Harry and my most trusted friend told me I thought I was in a nightmare that I understood correctly but unfortunately it is reality.

A week ago I wrote him a letter to him and now together as we were that day we have to face the consequences of our mistakes.

Dear Ambrose,

I am Archie Armstrong, your old Cambridge partner, I know that we haven't been in a long time since that fateful day but I wanted to know how you were and above all to warn you that I am going to return to our beloved Greendale.

I imagine you will ask yourself the reason for my sudden return to our hometown, in a nutshell now a threat looms over us and whether you like it or not we have to talk about it.

Some people have come to know what we have done and I don't know between when they will act and not even in what way but I'm sure nothing good.

Be careful.

Archie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think with a comment.


	3. chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Archie has arrived in Greendale but leaves immediately in search of his old friend.  
> During his research he will learn about unexpected news about the Spellman family.

POV ARCHIE

Arrived at the destination with the first train I immediately set off towards the Spellman house, arrived at the door and opening is Zelda Spellman.I said good morning to Zelda and invited me to enter, I enter the house and I realize that nothing has really changed since then.Zelda offers me a coffee and I gladly accept, she asks me '' what can I do for you? '' And I reply '' I am looking for Ambrose, I must tell him something important ''.

Zelda looked at me with a suspicious look noting my agitation, she replies that she is not at home at the moment. In the meantime, she asked me what I had done in the past 16 years and I told her that I had started working at an occult investigation agency, that I had made a career and that I had become one of the most important characters in the agency.

Not noticing the presence of another Spellman I asked her where Hilda was and she replied that she lived in a town next to her with her new husband and that they had opened a new place in Riverdale. While waiting for Ambrose I turned around a bit and asked her about Sabrina.

At that moment the atmosphere froze, with a dark look she replied that she was in hell and that she had not been heard for years now. Surprised by this news I asked her why and she replied that she had become the new queen of hell.  
Noting my expression of this latest news, Zelda explained to me all the latest events of the past few years. How it all started from Sabrina's dark baptism to her farewell and the definitive defeat of Father Blackwood.

Since I understood in the last hour, things have happened in the last period in this little corner of the world.

While we were still talking about what motivations could have pushed Sabrina to leave without even saying goodbye in person but with a letter to her family and her closest friends specifying that it would be better this way it got dark for everyone.

I decided it was time to go and go straight to Ambrose. Before I said goodbye, I asked Zelda where I could find him and he pointed me to the Dorian Gray Room.

Greendale was submerged in the night in the meantime I was going to the wizard's room, my thoughts wandered.

Not only on this unfortunate situation, but for Ambrose for what I still felt for him and at our ever-closer meeting. What would he think? What would we have said to each other? Above all what will we do?

Now arrived at the goal I hurried to enter because I was starting to get cold, entered the place my gaze began to wander in the room looking for him but I did not find him. I decided to leave out of the corner of my eye I saw a familiar face.

'' Hey Armstrong, come and have a drink with an old friend of yours! '' And I knew immediately who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is this familiar face?  
> Let me know what you thought of it with a comment.  
> The next chapter will be published tonight


	4. chapter three

POV ARCHIE

'' Nicky, how long hasn't we seen each other! '' I shook his hand and we went to a table, ordered a drink and started chatting.

'' So Archie, tell me? '' Asks Nicholas.

'' In recent years, not a great deal I went to live in London and work in an investigative agency. You instead tell me ''

Nicky replies with a lost look `` in the day I teach demonology and evocation at the academy and at night I do the small hours ''.

And I jokingly say '' you're not trying to forget someone or someone '' then winking and patting him on the shoulder.

He gave me a quick indecipherable look as an answer, a mix between sadness and pain and then immediately change expression and ask me `` and what are you trying to avoid in London to push yourself to return to this place forgotten by God like this? '' .

I embarrassedly told him that I had returned for business and to speak with an old friend and while I was there I asked him about Ambrose.

He replied that I could find him tomorrow at the academy and that there would be a school party. I thanked him and greeted him also recommending not to drink too much and he greeted me in turn.

He left that place to go to the B&B I had booked. In the dark as I entered the alley that led to the street, I heard noise and then darkness.

......

I woke up with a big headache and opened my eyes and I was in my room in the B&B. Time to focus on the situation and just to try to remember how it had gotten there in that place a excruciating pain hit his head.

I had breakfast, got dressed and left the facility to run errands and then go against my target Ambrose.

.....

I entered the academy and saw many decorations probably for that party that Nicholas mentioned. I went around, said goodbye to old friends, said goodbye to the high priestess and finally entered a classroom and there I saw him.

I recognized him right away and turned his back he was talking to Malvin and another guy I don't know. I ambushed him from behind his shoulders in a while he was about to fall, I helped him to get back in balance and we embraced .

........

We said goodbye, he introduced me to other sorcerers during the party, we drank and ate and we discussed the plus and minus apart of what I had come a long way.

After the evening we helped to clean and now the time had come to face the matter. We went to a slightly more secluded place and he offered me a drink then the bomb went off.

'' It is useless to go around it. A sect that calls itself the Dark Shark want to avenge themselves for what we did that day, I came to know a week ago from a close collaborator ''.

Ambrose looked at me dumbfounded and at the same time frightened. After a couple of minutes he asked me '' how did they find out that we are the culprits? '' And I replied '' I have no idea ''.

'' Because there were only five of us who knew about the episode, and I know it wasn't you, '' he said to me, and I answer him `` then it must have been one of the other three people to whom we told him because at the end of the events we canceled any trace left of what happened. ''

'' You are probably right, it remains only to understand who the mole is '' replies Ambrose '' because for sure George and ... '' there was a squeak of the door.

'' Did you hear it? '' I ask in a low voice I saw Ambrose nod in silence. I went to check and nobody was there.

We kept talking, '' I was saying ... because if they didn't do it they are also in danger and we should warn them too and draw up a plan together. ''.

'' Impossible if not one of them how the hell did they find out about that thing. By the way, did George, Harry, and ... who else Ambrose know? ''

He stared at me and said "of few things I'm sure and one of those that my cousin would never have betrayed me at least not on this".

I looked at him stunned. '' You involved Sabrina ??? ''.

Ambrose stared at me and nodded.

The conversation between the two accomplices continued but not for long but without realizing that there was a silent listener.


	5. chapter four

POV NICHOLAS  
Still shocked at what I had heard, he left the academy to get some fresh air and I started asking myself questions. What was Archie and Ambrose involved in? What was he chasing after him? How was Sabrina involved?

He felt his heart tighten at the mere thought of her despite the countless past years it hurt as it was yesterday.

Sometimes when he was alone he found himself thinking about her, how he had treated her, about all the moments spent with her, beautiful or ugly.

He walked alone in the woods to the bar to drink to try to forget bad memories of his life with beautiful ones. It occurred to me a moment about 15 years ago that happened not far from there.

It was me and Sabrina, on the banks of the Sweatwater River, it was just me, she and the sound of the water isolated from the rest of the world were happy. On the occasion of our first anniversary I surprised her and prepared everything.

We had a picnic that actually lasted the afternoon, when we finished eating she took out a polaroid we took pictures together and so was the rest of that beautiful day the two of us laughing and joking.

Almost at the end of our appointment I remember that we were lying on a blanket she was resting on me while sunbathing and I was playing with her hair at some point I stopped and she noticed it. She asked me '' what happens ? '' and I replied '' I would like to stop time and live like this forever ''.

He turned to me and she smilingly replied "okay" and I give her a kiss as an answer. Suddenly awakened by my thoughts I realized that I had arrived at my destination and entered the room I ordered absinthe so he continued the my evening buried by the thousand thoughts that wandered in my head.

Before I fell completely under the influence of alcohol, I decided that the next day I would go to Ambrose and Archie to ask for explanations and offer him my help.


	6. chapter five

POV NICHOLAS

Classes would soon begin and I hurried to the academy. In the past two hours I had decided that on that day I would speak to Ambrose and Archie about what I had heard the other night.  
By now near the entrance to the school I had the feeling that someone was watching me. I turned abruptly towards the woods and I didn't see anything strange it was probably just a feeling due to the hangovers of last night.  
Driving away the bad thoughts I went in and started my school day. After the lessons I headed to the library to prepare checks for the following day.While I was in the middle of my work, I noticed someone familiar. I saw in the distance a boy with blond hair, with light eyes and quite tall, I immediately realized who he was.

I took some courage and got up and walked over to Archie to conduct that famous conversation that had been going on in my head for too long.

"Hey Armstrong, how's it going in Greendale these past few days? Have you found what you're looking for?" I asked Archie.

"Well enough, I found Ambrose but my problems are quite different. Instead, how are you doing with your broken heart?" He asked.

I embarrassedly answer him '' why do you see it so much? I didn't think my face was so revealing '' he nodded. throne of the underworld. ''

And my gaze immediately darkened so much that he couldn't help but notice it too.

'' Sorry I didn't know you knew her '' he almost immediately reaffirmed '' maybe even more than I think ''.

By changing the subject I decide to be direct and communicate it to him '' I heard everything you and Ambrose said to yourself the other night ''.

Archie looked at me in surprise, certainly did not expect this situation. I reassured him by saying that I didn't want to cause him problems but to help them.

Archie still shocked by this latest revelation proposes to me to talk about it with Ambrose tonight at dinner by the Spellman and I accepted with enthusiasm.

A FEW HOURS LATER

Approaching home Spellman begin to crowd my memories bringing me a terrible melancholy. Suddenly I get the idea of running away and not looking back but I have to find the courage to face this new challenge.

Reaching the door of the house I start knocking and opening up there is Ambrose inviting me to come in. Entering the house I gave him the bottle of wine for dinner and sat down at the table.

At the beginning of the evening we began to joke about past situations to ease the tension accumulated between us; then the time came to face the real question.

I started first '' what kind of trouble did you end up in? '' the total silence that ensued left me perplexed and worried.

Ambrose replies `` they are much more serious than you imagine '' and I nodded. I still asked what was chasing them they told me it was a group of witch hunters who were looking for them for the atonement for blood.

'' I wonder if there is anyone else who could be targeted? And if so who else did you involve and how? '' I asked.

Archie told me I didn't really know what to do and they asked me for help. Before I could give an answer, a window cracked.


	7. chapter six

POV ARCHIE

After what happened I realized that there is no time to lose, you have to act because if we don't do it, it will be ours. I made a forceful action to get up I feel tired, weak and aching and what I have before my eyes certainly does not help.

In front of me I see four of the attackers on the ground probably dead and Ambrose bent on the ground who is reciting healing spells on what seemed to be an aggressor from a distance, getting closer and closer to Ambrose I understood that instead it is Nicholas.

'' For Lilith's sake what happened Ambrose Spellman? '' Zelda came towards us '' who broke the window? And what are strangers doing on the floor in our dining room? ''.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Auntie and everything is settled and quiet now everything is settled".

With a murderous look Ms. Spellman replies to her nephew '' I hope you are joking I return to my house and I find four strangers dying on my carpet, all the furniture turned upside down and one of your friends on the ground without giving a sign of life. Ambrose Spellman now you tell me what happened in this house right away. ''

'' In a nutshell these gentlemen while we were having dinner came to our house with the intention of killing us but we managed to defend ourselves. ''

'' And how did Mr. Scratch hurt himself? ''

Ambrose replied, "When one of them was about to hit me, Nick got in the way to protect me and fell to the ground and passed out."

Kneeling with us, he says, "Ambrose goes to call your aunt Hilda and tell her that she must run right away to take care of Mr. Scratch and you Archie transfer Nicholas to another room while I take care of these intruders."

..............

After the events of this evening I realized that in a short time they could strike again and in my mind what had to be done was clear.

As first thing to bring together all those directly involved, that is me, Ambrose, Harry, George and even Sabrina, whether or not they want to or must help us because, like us, she is also involved.

After making sure Nicholas would recover, I headed over to Riverdale to talk to an old friend.


	8. chapter seven

'' Goffredo you are cheating. ''

"It's not true. You're the one who's distracted, you promised me you'd spend time with me."

I exasperated answer him '' do you know that besides me you have a father and a mother? ''. He stares at me '' you know Sabrina you could not believe it but Satan and Lilith did not win the prize as best parents of the year '' I I laughed '' Sabrina you are the only one who understands me and the only one who has given me attention for you is you are the only family I have. ''

And it is precisely in these moments that I realize the power that this boy has over me I could almost call him the only joy of this place.

'' You are very important to me too little brother you are my only joy of this place '' with a strange grin he looks at me and answers me '' me and your boyfriend ''.

At that moment I seem to have fallen from the clouds '' which boyfriend? '' He says '' you know which one. ''

'' How many times will I tell you that Alessandro and I are just friends. '' He looks at me thoughtfully '' but he is in love with you you can see him a mile away. ''

I hopelessly try to make him understand how things really were between the two of us but he understood that it was of that idea and there was no way to make him change version. Sometimes I think he is stubborn even more than me now I think this characteristic that we have in common both genetics.

'' Don't worry, I won't say anything to our father, even if I think he would approve of it, he might encourage you as well. ''

'' So what would you like to tell our father about me? '' After taking him I asked him laughingly saying "nothing."

But how do you say you name the devil and here he is at the door '' what should I know? '' At the same time my brother and I dismiss him with nothing.

'' However, try to make less noise because I'm finishing the practice that should have touched someone else. ''

'' Tell Daddy that I should have done it. I must remind you that you proposed to do it. ''

'' We leave the question open is to organize the masked ball I would like you two to organize it. ''

Goffredo and I both look each other in disbelief. '' I didn't know that we morning stars were responsible for these events. ''

`` Dear Sabrina, this is not a simple party as it might seem.Every 150 years here in the underworld gather not only the members of the infernal aristocracy but all those who have marked history with their cruelty like Nero and Dracula. ''

'' And what do we two hit father? ''

'' According to tradition, the guests of honor are in this case the queen of hell and the crown prince and if you had not noticed until today it is you two. ''

'' This means in a nutshell that we are obligated, right? ''

'' Yes Sabrina and try not to make it sound like a tragedy please as most of the work that would be your vote is done by me and Lilith try to get busy and I don't want to hear any complaints. ''

''I got it. Come on sister look at the positive side of the matter? ''

I look at him and ask him '' and what would it be? ''

He looks at me and with a grin '' at least you can take your new boyfriend with you '' after saying such words he started laughing.

My father begins to look at me with a questioning expression '' which boyfriend? '' He asks me '' Goffredo is convinced that Alessandro and I are together. ''

'' Ah I was staying with Caliban '' I get up without words and before I leave that room I say '' to specify I have no boyfriend. ''

Before leaving that room with the intention of going to my room to start organizing the event, I would have sworn to hear laughter from both of us.

When I started to overhaul the work, I realized why my father had left this task to me. It was very long among the invitations, the choice of place, decorations, menus and who knows what else I was not sure of finishing in time at the eventually the party would take place in a single week.

But the more I concentrated on that job the more I got the strange feeling that something was wrong as if something was happening that implied it but that I was not yet aware of. To get away from these thoughts I decided to go to sleep and continue the following day.


	9. chapter eight

POV AMBROSE

'' Ambrose where Archie went? '' I replied that he told me tomorrow that he had to go talk to a friend about what had happened and how to behave in the future.

These days I often find myself thinking about how I ended up in a similar situation and that it was quite predictable that the truth would come out sooner or later. I was awakened by my thoughts of my aunt Zelda who called me to speak already I was shaking Although I had a few centuries behind me I was shaking like a leaf when my aunt called me by name in that tone.

When he arrives in his study he invites me to sit down and says to me '' listen, I know that sometimes I can seem a bit severe but you will never have to doubt that I love you. ''

I say 'with this speech where do you want to go? '' She replies '' I want to get to the fact that if there is something you want to tell me, this is the time to do it. ''

'' Auntie, I'm not hiding anything from you! I don't know the reasons that those strangers had to attack us. ''

'' In my life I have not had the good fortune to have my children but you and Sabrina are as if you had been for me. For this reason, I pray that you will not follow the example of your cousin who has chosen to leave without saying a word, leaving only one miserable letter, in which she told us that she had done it for us. ''

And here is the bomb that compares me to my cousin, I knew he would use it to make me talk. '' Listen aunt I swear to you that I did nothing to attract this massacre. ''

She nodded and said, "Go see what Nicholas is like and go to rest as you need it while I will ask the survivor a few questions when he wakes up."

'' Supertiste? ''

'' Yes Ambrose. One of your attackers is still alive. ''

At that moment I realized that when he woke up and my aunt will interrogate him, he could reveal information that he shouldn't have and if my aunt in case he knew about everything I did and that I had involved Sabrina at the time I dare not imagine what could happen.

I go upstairs and look into the room where Nicholas is. '' How is Nicholas? '' Hilda turns to me and answers me '' she is fine now I think she will wake up in a few hours. Ambrose can we talk? ''

Here we start the second round.

''Sure''

'My dear, I know you've been keeping a secret for a long time and I understand the fact that you want to keep this secret to protect the people you care about but I don't understand the fact that you don't trust your family. ''

'' Aunt is not that I don't trust you, I just don't want ... ''

'' Dear, what do you not want to do? ''

Almost without realizing it, the tears begin to fall on my face "I don't want to endanger anyone for my mistakes".

'' Honey this time, things went well ... Nicholas will recover soon and you and Archie are fine. Try to calm down. ''

'' Aunt I can't stand this situation anymore ... '' I say exasperated.

Now Hilda took on a worried expression and said "treasure" what situation are you talking about? You know she can tell me everything if she can calm you down. I promise you I won't say anything to my sister. ''

''I do not know what to do''.

My aunt accompanies me to the door of my room when we enter tries to calm me.

'' Let's do this if this secret is so important you will only tell me what you feel like telling me '' concluded the sentence with a smile.

I nodded then with a deep breath I began to tell her what I have been feeling for years '' something that happened many years ago that included both me and Archie was discovered by people and now they are looking for revenge. ''

My aunt remained impassive in front of these words.

'' And it's not even the worst part of the story. ''

He hugged me tight and asked me '' what are you referring to? What happened? ''

'' At a party in an accident people died aunt. ''

Hilda is whitening I noticed that she is trying to hiss words but she can't.

'' I hope you can forgive me after what I'm about to tell you '' he stared at me oddly but I decided to continue anyway '' that evening in an attempt to cancel what we had done I involved Sabrina. She was still so small, but this was not even known to Archie at the time. ''

'' Ambrose I don't know what to say ... ''

'' You don't have to say anything what I've done is without excuses. And even for days I have been thinking about something. ''

''What are you thinking about?''

A few hours before Sabrina disappeared she had told me about the fact that she had sorted things out. And thinking about it now it seems very strange to me that he had brought up the subject on that occasion after almost one after it had happened. ''

It is indeed strange that she mentioned it on that occasion but it could also be just a coincidence. As for the present, how do you plan to proceed? ''

"I don't know and that's why Archie left earlier. He told me he had to talk to someone about it."

She nodded and before another sentence could be heard, the ringtone on a cell phone was mine, I took the phone and put the speakerphone on. '' Archie ready, is everything okay? ''

'' Ambrose is dead ... '' as he said from the voice it was clear that he was desperate. My aunt and I looked at each other in disbelief and rested '' who died? ''

'' Ambrose we have no escape, they have found us and they will kill us all as they did with Harry.''


	10. chapter nine

POV ARCHIE

By now he had arrived at the destination where Harry and I had made an appointment because he had told me he had important news on this case.

Before I entered the entrance, I noticed that the door was already open and a bad feeling pervades my whole body.When I enter the house, I head towards the living room and there I see a lake of dying blood on the ground, Harry runs to his rescue.

'' Who is responsible? ''

In a feeble voice he whispered "I don't know".

'' Listen Harry hold on now I'm going to ask for help '' he with a quick movement of his hand held me and said '' it's too late for me now. ''

I desperately begged him '' don't leave me '' staring at him I noticed that it was more and more difficult to breathe and I confessed to him '' you are the most important person in my life if you leave me I will be lost. ''

'' Don't say that Archie you still have a long life ahead of you that is worth living '' while he was saying his last words I noticed the suffering in his face.

'' What am I supposed to do here is there nothing for me? '' I asked Archie.

'' Archie ... love is the only thing worth fighting for in this life and I think we both know who your heart belongs to. ''

'' My friend, we both know well that he does not reciprocate the same feelings towards me. ''

With his last remaining strength he said again `` love is a person's greatest strength but at the same time it is also the greatest weak point ... ''

'' What do you mean Harry? ''

'' Sabrina's biggest weaker is her love for the people around her. ''

I was surprised at these words and asked Harry "Sabrina ??"

'' She is the reason for this witch hunt towards you '' and before she inhaled her last breath she said again '' if you want to understand you have to go to her and everything will be clearer. ''

Her breathing stopped.

'' Please Harry '', I implored once more they leaned over him and he let them fall on me. '' Please open your eyes for me? Please...''  
***  
'' Archie? Are you with us? ''

'' Yes Ambrose, only I still can't believe he is gone. ''

To comfort me Ambrose put an arm around my shoulders and said '' I can't imagine what you're feeling right now I know you were very close. ''

'' I realize only now that despite the dangers he has always helped me while I have never really managed to return the favor. ''

I felt the world collapse on me and as if a part of me was gone and he was gone together. This is not the time to cry but to act if I wanted to repay him for everything he had done for me I had to stop all this madness.

'' Ambrose we must not allow those who oppose us to get away especially after Harry gave his life to tell me what he knew to help us and then die. ''

Surprised he asked me '' what did he tell you? ''

'' In a nutshell Harry before he died told me he had discovered the cause of this conflict. ''

'' And would it be? ''

'' He murmured that people do everything out of love for someone else. ''

Ambrose hesitantly asked me '' what do you mean? ''

'' He told me that if I wanted to end this conflict the key to doing it is Sabrina. ''

Ambrose seemed to fall from the clouds took a moment and then exposed his doubt `` do you want it to be his fault that now they want to kill us? ''

'' Most likely yes, but I think you are not aware of what is going on here. ''

Ambrose gave me a confused look.

'' What makes Archie think you're unaware of the situation? ''

Before she died, Harry said that Sabrina's weak point is the love of her loved ones, which she would do anything for those she loves. Is this observation correct about you? ''

'' This is precisely his description precisely because of this characteristic has dragged us into trouble more than once. ''

'' From what you say she would never let anything happen to you. What I wonder if she was aware of the question why didn't she come to your aid? ''

Ambrose gets up from the sofa and starts pacing up and down the rough room.

After what seemed like an eternity, he stops and turns to me, telling me.

"I have to tell you something about my cousin."

'' I'm all ears ... ''

'' The day she disappeared she told me that I had nothing to worry about the question that she had done something about it to put an end to the worries '' with a trembling voice added this thought '' and if this was the case because of his departure? ''

'' The only way to find out is to go directly to the source and ask them. ''

Ambrose began to stare at me, trying to understand if he had understood the true meaning of my sentence.

'' Yes Ambrose. The two of us will go to hell to pay a visit to your cousin and whether she likes it or not she must give us the answers to our questions. ''


	11. WARNING

I'm going to revrite most of these chapters again, so i may or may not unpublish the chapters that have already been published. I'll fix and add some things about the story. Sorry for the incovenience and the wait.


	12. chapter ten

POV NICHOLAS

A twinge of pain pervades my whole body, making me wake up from my coma, even if with difficulty I tried to get out of bed and from the way the room is furnished I realized I was still in the Spellman morgue.

At that moment I remembered all the dinner, the attack by the witch hunters and I who throw myself to shield Ambrose ....

Just this last memory came with another pang of pain in the belly after I recovered from the latter I decided to leave the room to find out what had happened in the meantime.

Leaving the room I had the feeling that the house was empty for two reasons the first was the silence that reigned in the house and the second reason was the lights all off. To confirm my doubts I go down to the first floor and that too was uninhabited so I decide to involuntarily go to the ground floor my eyes landed on the door of Sabrina's room.

I don't know exactly what pushed me to go to that door but in the end I didn't care much, I entered the room and immediately turned on the light and time seemed never to have passed everything was as it was then.

I close the door behind me and go to sit on the bed my gaze wandered on a piece of furniture on which photos are placed. Out of curiosity, perhaps I got up to go and see them, there are 8 photos, two of which he portrayed with his aunts and the other with Ambrose.

The third black and white photo depicts her parents and the one next to her with her three mortal friends. I watched carefully the remaining represent the four best moments of our relationship on our first date. the dance of school lovers, the day at the river and when we had just reunited after my stay in hell.

Suddenly he heard the downstairs door open and put everything back in its place as quickly as possible and then went downstairs to meet the Spellman family to inform me of the events that occurred while I was not conscious.

Arriving downstairs I saw Ambrose, Archie and Hilda in the living room I couldn't help but notice their sad looks and before I could announce the presence hilda turned to me to ask how I was.

'' I still feel pain in the abdomen but all in all I'm fine thanks for the interest Miss Spellman. ''

She smiled at me and said '' I'm happy dear since when I saw you a few hours ago you were not at all well. ''

'' Thanks also for healing me. ''

'' Not at all and thanks to you for helping Ambrose '' he smiled at me and left the room.

I turned to Ambrose and Archie and asked him '' what happened? ''

'' A person close to me died because I involved him in something he shouldn't have been, '' replied Achie sadly.

Ambrose replied '' Harry is not obliged in any way to do what he did, he chose to help you because he was your friend and if he didn't die because of you. ''

'' My fault was to ask him to acquire information and because of it he died. ''

'' Archie worked to get that information to help us because he was our friend '' Ambrose paused and then resumed the speech '' and if it wasn't for his help we would never have discovered that in reality they don't hunt us for what we did 16 years ago and if I'm not mistaken you didn't give the order to take him out. ''

I intervene in their debate "do you mean that the reason they hunted you is not what you told me?"

Ambrose with a betrayed expression as if he had said something he shouldn't have pointed out '' Harry died for this reason he understood the real reason for this revenge. ''

'' What about? ''

He heard someone come behind me and say '' feel dear now what you have to worry about is your health and nothing else, come on dear dear follow me in the kitchen that I prepared you something hot ''.

***  
POV AMBROSE

After Aunt Hilda managed to take Nicholas to the other room I noticed Archie staring at me with a strange expression on her face and this led me to ask him '' what's up? ''

"Ambrose, are you sure it's wise not to tell him the truth?"

'' In your opinion, will we help him by telling him the real reasons that prompted his ex-girlfriend, with whom he is still in love, to leave forever? '' I ask.

Exasperated he replies "probably not."

I got up from the sofa to go and have a drink and I offer one to him too but he refuses and when I went back to sit I asked him "now what do we do?"

Archie took a deep breath and replied '' now I'll explain my plan ''.


	13. chapter eleven

POV SABRINA 

Toc, Toc, Toc

I moaned softly when I woke up following the heavy knocks on my bedroom door and tried to ignore them by turning to the other side of the bed to go back to sleep.

Toc, Toc, Toc

Shortly thereafter he heard other even more violent blows later he also heard a male voice calling me from behind the door. '' My Lady, your presence is requested with extreme urgency! "

With difficulty I leaned over to turn on the light above the bedside table to see what time it is on the clock.

When I saw it was 3:45 in the morning I started cursing, "I hope for you that you really have a good reason to wake up at this time of night".

'' Yes height. The situation is really serious. ''

I got out of bed with difficulty and put on a dressing gown.

I sit in front of the mirror and start brushing my long hair while I ask it a question creeps into my mind to get answers I ask.

'' Can we know what has happened so badly that we can't wait for tomorrow morning? ''

I understood that something serious had happened with the man's trembling and frightened voice when he had woken me up earlier but had not guessed how much it really was.

'' My lady broke in the palace half an hour ago. ''

When she heard these words, I suddenly petrified the brush fell from my hands. In a trembling voice I ordered him to enter.

"A raid here? Are you sure what you're saying?"

He nodded.

'' Do we know of the identity of our unwanted guests? "

He nodded that he didn't know. "My queen we don't know the identity of these but we know that they are angels ''.

Suddenly it is as if the earth beneath my feet is trembling, "How many are there?"

'' It is a group of 4 hunters, two of whom have already been caught. ''

I leaned over to pick up the brush I had dropped earlier and placed it gently on the table.

I started thinking about how it was possible that a group of four miserable hunters could be so stupid that they could come here but also another question that comes to me spontaneously is how it was possible that they succeeded without anyone discovering them.

"Have there been so many victims? ''

The man looked down and said it was too early to have this kind of information.

'' And what about my family members? ''

"As for the rest of the royal family at this exact moment, they are learning about these events and soon everyone will reach the throne room together with the rest of the court."

I took a sigh of relief when he heard these words.

I settle to the best of my ability and get up to go and join everyone else chased by the same man who warned me of these events.

When I got there, I saw a lot of people, but I only saw Lilith of my family who was alone at the far end of the room, walking up and down all agitated. I went to meet her.

I am reminded of the memories that bound us and you 15 years ago. I remember that between there had never been hatred but not even a great friendship while now that I have learned to know each other over the years we have tied enough.

When he saw me he waved his hand and greeted me "Hi Sabrina!".

"Hi," I said in a slightly sleepy tone.

"Sabrina told you what happened?"

I nodded. "I thought it was impossible for such a thing to happen right here. As you know, has it ever happened that a group of hunters arrived here in the undisturbed underworld this way?"

She nodded, "As you know, I've been here for a long time, I literally helped build this place and it never happened."  
'' What I am sure of when this situation is deflated, I will have to have a good discussion together with the security officers. ''

She looked at me and said in a confident tone "this is little but sure".

I began to turn my gaze around me in search of other faces not finding them, "Have you seen Goffredo or my father?".

''No. They should have already been here, do you think we should go looking for them or something like that? "

I nodded. I waved my trusted man Josh to approach the two of us. '' My father and brother are not yet here. Could you by chance discover something? ''

He nodded his assent then took leave of us to go and carry out the assignment entrusted to me.

Josh is a loyal and trusted friend.

Friends like him don't meet many in life.

I still remember the surprised reaction of both when a month later we both discovered that we were sorcerers. I met him exactly three years after my coronation at the University of Paris in the ancient language course.

In that period, to try to suppress the pain of the lack of my family and friends, I decided to create a parallel life in France by enrolling myself at the University of Paris to study in order to become an archaeologist.

And from then on I go back and forth from here to Paris.

Josh and I, when we both discovered the other's true nature, experienced a lot of great adventures and experiences together.

And when the school ended Josh had achieved his goal of discovering and fully experiencing the experiences that a mortal faces in his normal routine and I proposed to come here with me to help me.

He followed him with his eyes when he left us two Josh went to a group of officials and as far as I could see from a distance he was asking questions. A few minutes later he returns to our direction.

Anxious for answers, Lilith questioned him at the exact moment when he came back to us, '' so what did you know? "

I saw that he became slightly irritated by the ways Lilith used to ask him the question but he answered equally. '' Both your son and the Dark Lord were told to me they were not in their rooms when they went to look for them and for the moment their current location is unknown. "

He perceived by observing Josh's expression that he hadn't told us everything he knew, "Josh is there anything else you want to tell us?".

"Sabrina, according to some testimonies, your brother was nearby in the place where the hunters attack took place ''.

For a few seconds I felt like my heart had stopped beating suddenly.

I turn my gaze to Lilith's who is also visually worried about what might have happened to her son.

'' Do you happen to know why Goffredo should go over there at this time of night there is nothing that could interest him? ''

With a confused expression he replied "Why should I know?"

Irritated by the answer she gave I said 'maybe because it's your son not mine'.

"It is true, but I am not the one who praises as if she were a goddess who came down to earth. That is you."  
After calming down from his provocation, I started talking to Josh again. '' Is anything known about Lucifer? "

He replied that absolutely nothing is known about his situation. '' Do you think we could send someone to find them? "

'' All the guards are currently busy either watching this place or in the capture of the two hunters who have been released. They also told me that the palace is surrounded so I can at least reassure you that the hunters will not be able to get out of here alive. ''

This is the first good news of the day that I receive but there is still a problem that prevents me from being satisfied with the disappearance of my brother. As far as my father is concerned, I know that he does well on his own but he is still young and inexperienced.

'' Then Josh take me to the head of security and then after giving my instructions we will go looking for my brother. ''

Before we could leave, Lilith stops us saying that she wants to come with us but I told her that if something still happens, someone in charge is needed to make decisions and that she is the most qualified to do it.  
***  
After leaving the throne room, Josh and I head towards the north side of the structure to be able to speak with the security chief.

On the way I noticed that the situation is much more difficult than expected the guards and some members of the court go up and down the corridor agitated.

Arriving at destinations I didn't waste time, I approached the person in question and I greeted him as he did too.

"My queen what can I do for her?"

In a firm tone I replied "to start telling me what the hell is going on in this place regarding your incompetence in doing his job we will talk about it later. ''

With his eyes slightly lowered he explained to me how the events had happened, where they had come from and how.

'' I have heard that you have already captured two of the intruders. If so, what happened to him? "

'' It is true my lady. Currently the two prisoners are in prisons waiting to know the fate that you will have decided for them. ''

I say to myself that it is fortunate that this mass of incompetents has not yet killed them because at least with them in life we will have some chance to find out what happened. And if they don't talk about their will, I'm sure they'll do it with some method of persuasion.

"My order is that they stay alive and if even one of the two happened to you, you will answer personally, have I been sufficiently clear?"

''Yup. And how do you want us to proceed for the rest of the fugitives? "

"Well the rest of them when it is preferably captured if they are all alive put them together with the others then we will decide the rest with the future."

"We will do as my lady wishes. Now if you don't mind, go back to my job."

When he took his leave I immediately return to Josh who is already waiting for me with a crossbow in his hand ready for a possible attack.

'' Remember Josh you can hit them but not fatally. ''

He nodded in agreement. A few minutes later we arrive in the area where the attack began and the scene I see is truly chilling.

On the ground there is the blood and bodies of some minor demons killed in the fight that took place here before.

Josh and I split up to have more chances to find my brother faster I go down the hall in front of me in the distance I hear pain moans.

I wonder if maybe one of the hunters was injured in a clash that is hiding there to hide from the guards then another more distressing thought appears in my mind if my brother was the one injured over there.

With this thought fixed in my head I run towards the room at the end of the corridor without paying attention to possible threats.

Entering the room she felt something pierce me in the center of her chest. I looked down and saw that it was an arrow.

I pulled her forcefully out of my chest screaming in pain. Shortly afterwards I saw a dark figure approaching.  
''Why are you here? We made a truce some time ago why aren't you respecting it? "I asked weakly.

"The real question you should ask yourself is not why we are here witch but thanks to who we are here. ''

He is saying that we have a mole among us but I wonder if it is really appropriate to give weight to his words.

Stealthily I pulled out the dagger that I keep hidden in the pocket of my dressing gown when he got closer to me I jumped up and taking him aback I pierced him in the heart with the dagger.

He fell lifeless before my feet.

In my mind I was telling myself one more is missing, find it and put an end to this story once and for all.

As I went on patrolling the room I saw my father's unconscious body in the middle of a well of his blood.

After I had time to process the scene I ran to him.


	14. chapter twelve

'' The wounds are serious it will take some time before they heal completely but I can't promise you anything safe. ''

'' Doctor, do you know what type of blade could have been used to inflict such damage on him? ''

At Lilith's question Josh and I exchanged a look.

''I have no idea. Sabrina, can you say with certainty that there were no weapons in the vicinity where you found the Dark Lord? ''

''Sure. If I had, I would have said it. ''

I looked very carefully at the expression of the doctor who seemed to me very thoughtful, realizing that he was thinking of something, I invited him to share it with the rest of the group. '' Gaius if in case you know something I strongly recommend you to share it with the rest of the group. ''

In an agitated tone he announced '' If the weapon that wounded your father is what I think then I fear that the end of the Dark Lord is almost certain. ''

'' And what do you think it can be? "

"The only known weapon capable of seriously injuring an angel or even bringing him to death is Longinus' spear."

A grave silence has fallen into the room Josh and I look at each other again then I shift my attention downwards starting to think about the events that happened just before.

***

_'' Sabrina I found your brother luckily he is fine, he has only a few scratches and some bruises regarding the other hunter has been fixed now he is on the ground unconscious in the other room. ''_

_Despite being a few meters away from me, his voice resounds in my ears like words spoken from far away._

_I am shocked by the image in front of me my father with a blade in his chest that was struggling to breathe and I with his hands full of his blood._

_I feel Josh's hand grab my shoulder and he heard his voice calling me "Sabrina what's up with you? Why are you shaking ..."_

  
_When he also saw what I had in front of him, he stopped suddenly._

_I asked him "what do we do now?"._

_Taken aback he hypothesized that it would be appropriate to remove the blade from his chest when he did so examined the wounds._

_"Sabrina hit him four times and he lost a lot of blood ..." then he wiped the weapon from the blood with the shirt and I saw that there are incisions on Josh studied them very carefully "I know what weapon is this. ''_

_When he handed it to me I took it immediately and looked at it better in my hands. "Josh this blade is what I think."_

_"I really think so. There is no other weapon that could reduce it in this way it must necessarily be you. ''_

_We both stare at each other in silence._

_***_

I turn my gaze to the unconscious body of my jailer. In observing him in this way lying there on the bed totally vulnerable to any threat that might arise, I felt a certain pleasure.

Although my father is no longer a threat, we now have other, more serious problems.

In my mind the words the angel said that I had to worry about who had been to help them sneak in continue to echo.

Immersed in thoughts, Lilith's voice hurling herself at the court doctor helped me wake up early.

"Can anyone explain to me how it is possible that the weapon cannot be found anywhere? It cannot be volatilized into nothingness."

I approached her in an attempt to try to calm her down a bit. '' Keep calm now they are studying the crime scene if they find something there they will certainly report it. ''

I turned my gaze to the doctor and asked him '' How long will the Dark Lord be in this comatose state? ''

He replied "I can say that in this state he will remain for a long time".

"And nothing can be done to speed up the time for awakening?"

He replied negatively with his head.

Lilith motioned for me to come closer to her and together we headed to the back of the room to speak freely.

'' Sabrina, did you hear what the doctor said your father might not even wake up from that state anymore? ''

I sighed and said, "Knowing him well, I don't recommend you make many plans for the future based on just one hypothesis."

''You are right''. After a few minutes of silence he resumed the speech "" But we must make him think about the future ".

I looked at her with wrinkled eyebrows.

'' I say if Lucifer really doesn't survive, we must still have an emergency plan ready. ''

What she is saying is true if in case she really dies we should then think about how to move in the future.

Thinking about all the probable future that could derive from this fantastic event that has not yet taken place, already on my probable return to Greendale, before I go too far with my fantasy I stop before it hurts me with illusions.

'' I agree that we should do it but until someone competent tells me that he is passed off or when I will see him with my own eyes while inhaling his last breath I strongly advise both of you to keep your feet on the ground. ''

She nodded in response.

The minutes passed and thinking about the whole story I laugh Lilith observing the scene looks at me in a strange way.

'' You don't find it funny that the two of us tried in every way to get rid of my father in these years and then he is defeated just when the two of us gave up on the fact that it would never have happened. ''

Listening to my words on his face a smile forms and he says to me "Yes it would be a joke of fate."

After my laughter, he said again `` The Dark Lord defeated in his kingdom where everything happened under his nose without realizing anything ''.

Thinking about this makes me laugh but a question persists in my mind. How could such a thing have happened?

'' Lilith when one of the hunters hit me in the chest told me something that was thanks to someone among us who had entered. ''

She began to think then said "You are sure you can trust the angel's words, I am not the one to remind you that he is a hunter".

'' I then believe him what reason he could have told me such a thing if it wasn't true. ''

He was silent again to think about this absurd situation, `` It makes sense this thing hunters needed someone inside to make this ambush. It only remains to understand who the traitor is among us. ''

''Already.''

Lilith came even closer to me and in a low voice asks me '' By any chance, are you behind all this? Because if Sabrina is like this, I have to know it now. ''

When she heard her question, it occurred to me to look at her very badly even though she understood the reasons that could lead her to ask me.

'' No, I do not center anything with this story but I could ask the same thing from you. ''

From what I said to her, she became agitated and before she could say anything, I would stop her immediately by saying to her, "Quiet, I know it wasn't you."

Slowly we approach my father's bedside.

'' I'm sure that whatever happened we will find out soon thanks to the information that the prisoners will give us. ''

Lilith assumed an expression of doubt about what I said, I asked her what the origin was, she replied saying that it will be much more difficult to solve this problem than I thought.

We continued to walk until we reached the point where we were before then Gaius, the doctor, asked for our attention.

"I wanted to ask you something if in case someone were to ask me something about the Dark Lord's situation what do you want me to say?"

Lilith promptly took the floor "If anyone ever asks you questions, you reply that it is currently too early to make predictions for the future but that you have a lot of confidence in its rapid recovery."

''I agree.''

***

_"Do you think it will survive?"_

_"Sabrina can't answer this question but what I know is that we have to hide the weapon you know better than me the chaos it could generate in the infernal court."_

_What he is saying is true for now it is better to keep the weapon hidden from prying eyes._

_"You are right.''_

_I took off my dressing gown and wrapped the weapon in the fabric I handed it to josh saying '' hide it from you! You're the only person I trust right now. ''_

_He grabs what I have in his hand and holds it tight in his chest. He gets up and disappears into thin air._

_I looked once more at my father's almost lifeless body thinking what would be more appropriate to do._

_Let him die or call for help._

_If I do not feel anyone of his situation I am sure that in the future the fault would have fallen on me therefore I did what I would not have liked to do._

_I shouted loudly to call for help which arrived shortly after._

_***_

"Lilith summon the plague kings and update them on the current situation or what you think is necessary to say, okay?"

She agreed and left the room to do what I told her to do, "Josh can you come over a moment please?"

He came over and said "What can I do?"

"You have to go to the ninth group and free Caliban and bring him to my presence because I need to speak to him urgently."

"Where the meeting will take place."

With a determined voice I answered '' in the same place as always ''. At least there would have been no further interruption and no one to eavesdrop.

He took his leave and Josh left too, so only Gaius and I were left alone.

"Doctor, I need to know what my father's real conditions are."

The doctor went further to me and replied "the truth is that it will be difficult for my lady to recover".

''All right.''

'' Can I ask you something? "

He nodded in response. "If in case the opportunity arises when I have to make a choice whether to save his life or leave it to his fate, what should I do?"

"The answer is obvious Gaius ... ''

Grinning at me he said "From what I understand my job is not to save his life but to put an end to it, I'm not wrong, am I? ''

'' No, you are not wrong. The Dark Lord has ruined the lives of many people including ours, it is only fair that he pay for his actions if he had behaved differently, probably his destiny would have been. ''

***

_See you all very soon in the next chapter!_


	15. chapter thirteen

**POV SABRINA**

Sitting at my desk as I arrange the order of tables in the lounge for the upcoming party that is coming, I hear the sound of the door opening.

I looked up towards the entrance of the room and I see a smiling figure enter I recognized him immediately is my brother.

"Good morning sister! Are you always here that you work?"

I made a face at his silly question I wanted to say 'of course I'm here to work where you want it to be at a time like this?' instead I bit my tongue and restrained myself.

"Good morning to you too, little brother! Are you always here to break for something?"

He and I have always had this quarrel relationship but in the end we love each other very much for better or for worse we will always be united.

"I came here because I knew that Sabrina was injured in yesterday's clash. How are you now?"

I smiled at him to reassure him and I replied "The doctor told me that I was lucky and that in the future I will have only a small scar so I can say that I am well".

"I am happy for you.''

I saw my brother throw an eye on the sheets scattered on the desk in front of me and ask me what they were.

"Despite the events that have taken place in the last few hours, we cannot afford to appear weak before the courts so preparations for the fancy dress party go on."

An expression of confusion appears on his face. "Do you mean that we will celebrate even if our father was comatose?"

Io nodded, "Goffredo learns this never show weakness in front of your enemies even when you are bleeding".

He nodded his head to tell me that he understood what I wanted to tell him, because in the years I spent here in the underworld I understood that even when the waters seem calm at the first mistake the sharks arrive.

And in this case we can not afford to appear weak in too many have aims on the throne and my job is to protect it especially when I gave up all my affections to have it.

In these days we must show strength and show everyone that in the event of the death of the Dark Lord our authority will not change.

"Could you do Goffredo a favor?"

"Of course, ask."

I hand him the folder with the guest list and say "Could you think about it, please?"

He immediately took it and opened it to examine its contents, "What exactly should I do?"

"Check all the names of the guests and if someone is missing, possibly add it, send the invitations ... '' while I explained to him what he had to do excruciating pain hit my head I put my hand on my forehead to support me.

My worried brother immediately puts the folder down on the table and walks up to me asking what was happening to me.

The pain in his head is passing and I told him to rest assured that it is just a slight headache even though he is not so convinced by the answer I gave him.

Goffredo embraced me from behind from that action there was silence to interrupt this moment was the sound of knocking on the door.

"Come on! Come on in."

I saw Bartzabel enter with a frightened step, the first thing I thought about what the hell is he doing here? He should be in a completely different place at this time doing the task I have entrusted to him.

Then another thought hit my mind that he might be here to do something bad again.

If so? If something bad had happened to them I would never be able to forgive myself, between myself and myself I tell myself that I must not be anxious and I must not jump to hasty conclusions.

In a trembling voice I cordially invite my brother to leave us alone "Brother please can you leave us a few minutes alone."

He starts to stare at me in a weird way perhaps sensing my state of agitation and he said "I'm not going anywhere Sabrina, everything about the kingdom also concerns me so don't try to exclude me."

There are moments that I admire his willpower in not submitting to others in this sense, we are very similar but in this moment I am silently cursing that part of his character.

"I'm not going to repeat myself once again get out of this room Goffredo."

He sits in one of the chairs in front of my desk with folded hands answering with a firm voice "I don't want to repeat myself, I'm not going anywhere, you were the one who told me a short time ago that I had to start getting to know the issues government. I just want to help you. "

I took a deep breath to try to calm down a bit, "I appreciate your intentions but the time has also come to understand that when an adult tells you to do something you have to do it. ''

He with a grin replied to my affirmation "In different circumstances I would have accepted these words but since they come from you that since you are 15 you have done nothing but do the opposite of what you are told or advised I do not feel obliged to listen to you" .

I feel the anger along with the concern pervading me all over my body about to start telling my brother about all the colors a pain in my chest that takes my breath away stopped me.

In a few seconds I recomposed myself and I calmed down "So feel good boy don't you dare think for a second of being able to reproach me with facts from my past for your benefit because if you ever do it again in the future with me you will have serious problems, I got it?"

He seems intimidated by the tone of voice that I used and nodded his head.

"Well, I see you understand. Now get out of here immediately and then the two of us will do the math tonight."

Before long he took the folder with the guest list I gave him and went out in silence with his head down.

I took a minute to catch my breath, I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt to be able to breathe more freely.

Then I move my gaze to Bartzabel who had watched the whole scene in silence in a corner at the back of the room.

"I apologize for this little scene he was forced to attend. Why are you here instead of being in Greendale to protect those I care about?"

He walked slowly towards me and with a downward gaze said "I am the bearer of bad news my lady."

"What happened?" my agitation can be felt in my voice.

"My lady, I would like to inform you that the murder of one of your acquaintances Harry Thompson took place last night in Riverdale."

That name is not entirely unknown to me only that I could not remember the connection with him.

Perhaps noticing my confusion or a non-reaction of pain for his Bartzabel asked me if I remembered him.

I denied with my head, "I can say it is familiar to me but I can't remember anything about it. Who exactly is it?"

"What I do know is that Mr. Thompson was a man of English origin" I also understood that from his surname, "and that he was a partner in a paranormal investigation agency in London along with another man named Archibald Armstrong."

At that moment a light bulb came on in my mind, I understood why this name was very familiar to me.

He and Archie were Ambrose's Cambridge buddies, but if he has a business in London why was he in Riverdale.

"Why was Harry here when he was killed if he had a well-established business on another continent?"

"I don't know my lady."

"And those responsible for his death?"

He nodded to me that he didn't have the answers to my questions.

"Your precise task now is to investigate his murder. I want to know how he died, the reason why he was murdered and finally who are responsible. Because I swear on all that is profane that for anyone who dared doing such an atrocity will answer it directly to the infernal court. "

He nodded. "As soon as I get out of this studio I will get to work, but before I go I have to tell you one more thing."

"And what is it about?"

I watched him and noticed that he was agitated as if afraid of my reaction, "Don't worry about whatever it is you can tell me about it."

"Sabrina ... your cousin and two other people have been attacked by a group of witch hunters, but that's not the worst part."

Just hearing these words my heart stopped beating for a few seconds, which then means that it is not the worst part?

"When would all this happen?"

"Exactly seven hours before Mr. Thompson's murder I don't think it's a coincidence."

This is certainly not a coincidence that first my cousin suffers an attack by hunters then a former schoolmate of his is killed a few kilometers away a few hours later.

"Tell me Ambrose and the other two who were with him are okay?"

While he was answering me, I noticed that he was fiddling with the sheets he has in his hands perhaps to manage the tension, "Ambrose Spellman and Archibald Armstrong did not report any damage from the clash. It is the third element that was seriously injured."

But what the hell is going on in Greendale with a murder, an attack by the hunters and now I also learn that Archie is back too.

What would have pushed him to come back?

Looking back on the last conversation I had with him I really thought he would never set foot in Greendale again, but his return means that Harry's death and aggression are somehow connected.

I wonder who is then the third element that was with Archie and Ambrose now I'm ready for anything.

"Who is the other person who was with them that evening?"

I looked at Bartzabel waiting for an answer but he remained silent, "I warn you today I am not in the mood to play the game of silence".

"In an attempt to protect Ambrose during the attack Nicholas Scratch was seriously injured."

I really thought so before when I thought I was ready for any name but I wasn't ready for that. My breath hangs in my throat I feel as if I can't breathe in this room anymore the tears in my eyes threaten to go down.

I force myself to remain impassive in front of Bartzabel and not give in to my feelings by crying in front of him.

"Good. I trust that you will get the answers I want as soon as possible. I inform you that you have total room for maneuver you need to fulfill this task."

He nodded silently turns to go towards the exit of the room but I stop him when he is in front of the door asking him "Will he recover?"

"Yes, he will. Don't worry, my queen, despite having been worse, he has always managed to get back on his feet."

He covered my face to hide the tears with his hands he heard only the sound of the door opening and then closing definitively.

***

The silence that reigned in the whole room was interrupted by the sound of the door as it was opened, I looked up at it and saw a face well known to me enter.

I wiped my tears and got back on my feet as best I could but the scene did not escape and he approached and knelt beside me.

In a worried tone Lilith asks me "Is everything all right?"

I replied by denying my head.

"Can you tell me what's going on?"

I took a deep breath then replied "My cousin along with two other people were victims of an attack by a group of witch hunters '' she gave me a sad look" and as if that were not enough another boy I knew is he was killed last night near Greendale. ''

"I know it won't be a comfort to you but I'm really sorry. As for the guilty ones, do you know anything?"

With tears in my eyes I replied that for now I knew nothing, "How do you intend to act on it?"

"I asked Bartzabel to investigate both sides and we should receive news in two days."

With a nod he said he understood.

Even though he looked away he perceived Lilith watching me in silence but very carefully took my hand and asked me "Is there anything else that troubles you?"

I ignore your question by not answering it.

"Don't try to deny it, there must be more. I've never seen you so downcast, maybe talking about it with me you'll feel better."

Tears begin to roll down my face. Lilith wipes them gently with her hands.

"Nicholas was also involved in that attack aimed at hunters by my cousin and was seriously injured."

"Did your trusted man tell you how he's doing right now?" he asked me in a worried tone.

"No, he didn't tell me anything." At the end of the day, he should not be the one reporting my health to me, I should know it personally not from third parties.

I should have been there even when the clash occurred but I wasn't there, I should have been there for many things but I didn't.

"Does Sabrina really love him despite all these past years?"

"Of course I do, you know it is just spending half my life here I understood to do it, the more the years went by the more I feel that his lack is slowly killing me inside. I thought that with time I would be healed just like when I I was left with Harvey but instead it's quite the opposite in this case the more the days go by the more I suffer. "

"I know well what I feel that sense of emptiness and loneliness I feel since your father tore Adam apart, but I believe what I'm about to tell you you are not alone at all at this moment you have me and Goffredo even if we are dysfunctional we are a family we three."

I shook her hand in gratitude "Thanks for telling me these words I needed it".

"You don't have to thank me for anything then if fate wills we will get rid of your father very soon without even lifting a finger."

This could happen but knowing him will not end so easily with him then there is also this little voice inside me that tells me that the real troubles will come soon and will soon fall on all of us without pity for anyone.

"I don't think my father will give up that easily but even if it happens for me things won't change that much."

In a totally new and more cheerful tone of voice, he replies what I said "Of course things would change with his departure as well as greatly improving our lifestyle, you could also reunite with your family, your friends and your great love you could get rid of this place. "

It would be nice if what you said happened but it is simply very unlikely to happen.

"I think re-establishing relationships with them wouldn't be the best thing for me to do."

Attracting her curiosity with what I said, she asked me why I said what I said and I replied that too many years had passed to hope for a reunion.

"I'm sure it's not true what you say everyone there loves you."

"Maybe what you say is true but I couldn't but go back to people who think I preferred power over everything else and to his family."

"But do they know the real reason you did what you did?"

Of course they don't know how they could have not even been given time to explain my sudden departure, but when he heard from their mouths what they thought of me something inside me broke.

I still remember the scene in detail no one had spared himself from saying that only Nick still had kind words for me despite everything that happened to him because of me.

But now all this doesn't matter anymore now this is my place to stay, I will always worry about them but by now we have taken different paths and there is nothing more to do.

"It doesn't matter anymore how you say the die is cast and there's nothing more to do about it. Anyway, why did you come here to talk to me?"

"Ah right! I came here for three reasons; the first is that since there will be a dance in less than four days I called the seamstress and right now she is waiting for you to work together on the draft for the dress then the second reason is that the first interrogations made to the hunters have just ended. "

Finally some good news we hope that they have discovered something and we have not lost precious time.

"Have we discovered anything new? For example, who is the mole who brought them in?"

"I don't know they didn't tell me anything about it, they told me however that their boss said he will only speak in your presence."

Why are things around here never easy?

"Okay if he said he will speak only in my presence tomorrow I will go to him and what about the third thing?"

"But what did you say to my son to reduce him in this state he looks like a poor puppy beaten when I scold him for something he practically laughs at me almost in the face instead when you scold him for something it always seems that you want to get off a bridge to have your forgiveness. "

As if the problems never ended I remembered this afternoon his insolence is becoming almost worse than me.

"When Bartzabel came to me to tell me what I said before I asked him politely to leave the room but he was not determined to stay at any cost, so I got angry and screamed at him. So this evening we still have to deal with the two of us. "

With a mocking smile Lilith replied "Now you have tried what it means to deal with you".

I laughed "It will be a feature that we have in common Morningstar."

She smiled back at what I said.

"Come on let's get up from here you have a kingdom to rule, a dress to create and a brother to tame so move."

When Lilith stood up she held out her hand to help me get up, I grabbed it and forced my legs to get back on my feet but a stabbing pain in my chest stops me.

A groan of pain escapes my lips I gently massage with my hand the part where the pain started.

He heard me ask "Is Sabrina all right?"

With a fake smile I told her it was all right that it was nothing to worry about but she didn't seem to be very convinced by my words nor was I.

§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§§

_Why was Sabrina forced to leave everyone she loved?_

_Who do you think is the traitor in the ranks of the infernal court who betrayed the trust of his queen by helping the hunters to enter?_

_If you wish, leave a comment to tell me your opinion on my story or to explain your theories about the future of this story._

_See you soon!_


	16. chapter fourteen

**POV ZELDA**

I do not believe at all that Archie's return here in Greendale is without a very specific reason and I do not believe at all that following his arrival an attack and a murder are the result of a big coincidence.

Placing the cup on the table she heard a knock on the door three times instead of going to open the door I stood where I was thinking trying to remember if they were expecting someone today.

Thinking about it I didn't seem to remember anything of the kind but with all the things that have happened in recent days it is very easy to leave out some details of the kind. I must have been too focused in my thoughts to forget that someone was outside the door of our house then he heard again but more violently than before.

I rushed to the entrance when he opened the door I saw a very elegantly dressed man who seemed very annoyed by the long waiting time and 4 other people behind him.

I greeted him politely and asked him who he was and why he came here.

"Good morning, Mrs. Spellman. My name is Bartzabel and I'm here for a very specific purpose to find out who killed the now deceased Mr. Thompson and deliver him to the Witches Court to be judged according to our laws they say."

As if I didn't have enough headaches I was missing this how the hell does this person know that he died it only happened a few hours ago.

"Thank you for your offer but I inform you that my coven and I will handle this internally."

"I inform you that mine is not an offer to help, I can only say that the people at the top have put me in charge of handling this case and making sure that the real culprits get what they deserve. So please lady don't. you hinder my work anymore because I will not repeat myself again. "

Sensing that there is nothing she can do to stop him in his intent, he agreed to let him into the house.

"Thank you for your cooperation and understanding."

I may have agreed to all this antics but he is very wrong if he thinks that I am standing on the sidelines in a corner watching.

I knew that in the reform announced by Sabrina shortly after she ascended the throne, she provided for every suspicious death to investigate, but I wonder who might be in the upper echelons so she will be interested in the death of that boy.

It seems pretty obvious to me that his death was at the hands of a simple group of witch hunters but right now I'm starting to consider other options.

"Let's set the record straight straight away I have agreed to her to do her job but in return I pretend to know everything you will discover."

He replied "I agree but I need you to guarantee me full cooperation from your side and your coven.

"Of course I'm glad we've reached an agreement."

He gave me a brief hint of a smile and then closed the door behind him, but the other four guys don't enter.

"I don't want to sound indiscreet but the other four gentlemen don't come here with you for what reason."

"Their presence is not required for the conversation I have to have with her."

***

**POV ARCHIE**

"Do you know if there is any relative we should notify?"

I replied negatively to Ambrose we had no one else but ourselves observing her body lying on that lifeless shelf I realize it is just me from now on.

"I'll do an autopsy if you agree so maybe we can get some more information that can help us figure out who it was."

He silently nodded and felt Ambrose's eyes fixed on me when he asked why he was watching me, he pointed out that I was absent.

"Actually Ambrogio at the moment I'm thinking of something else."

"Am I asking too much if I ask you to make me participate?"

"I think it's time you told your aunts the whole truth about what happened years ago and what is happening now."

He gave me a scared look, I can understand his anguish but now is the time to tell the whole truth so at least we have someone more to rely on.

"I don't think it's a good idea then I think I wouldn't even be able to do it ..."

"Ambrose you know that sooner or later they will find out and I really think it is better if they find out from you instead of from third parties."

He paused to think before he could say anything, Zelda Spellman's voice inviting us to go upstairs rang in our ears.

***

**POV AMBROSE**

Once I reached my aunt in the living room I saw her sitting with a man I had never seen in my life but something but my subconscious was telling me that he didn't come here just for a simple visit.

"Aunt, why did you call us?"

"I called you to introduce Mr. Bartzabel."

Archie and I exchanged a look and introduced ourselves to the gentleman in front of us.

"The gentleman has been appointed by the council to investigate the death of your friend Ambrose and has come here to ask you some questions."

I knew he came all the way here to snoop but how could he know about Harry's death despite being a few hours off and I don't think my aunts told anyone.

Not to mention Nicholas who didn't even know him and who has been under the close watch of both Salem and Aunt Hilda ever since he was injured.

"As your aunt said, my superiors have entrusted me with this case and my superiors are expecting updates on the case shortly. I inform you that with the approval of your high priestess we will take the victim's body."

A very angry very angry Archie lashed out at our host but managed to stop him in time.

"I will never allow her or anyone else to take him away ..."

I was very surprised by Bartzabel's non-reaction a few seconds ago he was about to be punched by another but he was still composed as if he was not afraid of anything. If someone did not react in any way instead my aunt is a whole other story individual her anger in her expression.

"I assure you that at the end of the investigation, your friend's body will be returned to the family to receive the burial it deserves."

"Harry had no family he only had me" he finished with a sad expression on his face.

A curiosity arises in my mind, "Why is the council so interested in Harry's death? It is quite obvious that his death was due to some attack by some witch hunter."

He got up from the couch and walked over to me and in an authoritative tone said, "The motivations that led my bosses to give me orders are none of your business Spellman. It was a simple ambush by some hunters."

She felt my aunt's eyes on her, "What evidence do you have to say that Harry wasn't a victim of a chance encounter with hunters?" Archie asked.

"Maybe because not a few hours before his death you two and another boy were attacked."

Archie and I stare at each other wondering how he got to know this information.

My aunt Zelda also got up from the sofa and with a firm step approached us and said in a firm voice "I was the one who told you."

Immediately after Bartzabel followed him adding "Even if it wouldn't have been useful for you to tell me, given the conditions of the next room. Now I'll tell you what will happen in the next few hours ..."

"Let's hear ... '' Archie replied in a threatening tone.

"Over the next few hours I will interrogate you and Mr. Spellman as the deceased body will be picked up by my men for an autopsy that's it."

Under a fit of anger Archie yelled at the man in front of us telling him that for nothing in the world he would have taken his friend and that he refused to reveal any information.

My aunt gave me a dirty look and told me that I had to calm my friend who may have had a little too much reaction.

"Mr. Armstrong, if you have any complaints about my work, I suggest you report them to the council if not to the queen herself but until I am relieved of the case I will do my job."

Right now I really wish Sabrina were here.

_ 20 minutes later _

I accompanied Archibald, after being able to calm him down and agreeing on a likely version to be given to the investigator, when he arrived he went through the door then I saw my aunt Zelda gesture with her hand to follow her to speak.

He realized it was time to tell the whole truth.


	17. chapter fifthteen

_HELL_

_Pov Sabrina_

"Frost, are you sure you want to do this?"

I sighed and replied to Josh "It doesn't matter if I want to do it or not I have to do it anyway regardless of my will."

Josh stepped forward until he reached the front door, the metallic sound of the door opening ringing in my ears.

I began to walk towards the entrance of the cell, Josh elegantly held the door open to let me in, once inside I glimpsed the prisoner from afar.

When I saw him I almost felt sorry for him, it made a certain effect to see that man in chains isolated from the rest of the world in this dark cell, despite the fact that I still carried the marks of what one of his men did to me.

The latter looks up in my direction always in total silence begins to stare at me.

He understood that with his eyes he was asking me to have a moment of privacy just the two of us.

"Josh can you leave us alone for a moment, please?"

I turned to him and saw his expression of disagreement but I invite him to give us a moment to talk for ourselves.

After he left, I started our conversation.

"Your jailers have indicated to me that you have something to say but that you only want to share your information with me. So I ask you not to waste my time because I am a very busy woman."

With a mocking smile he replied "I already knew that yours is precious. I don't dare to imagine how much effort and time you have to put into your profession, so I'll quickly get to what you want to know."

"Well."

"I think you want to know who let us in?"

"Think carefully!" I responded coldly to his statement.

"Then I'm sorry to disappoint you but that's not the kind of information I can give you I would never betray the one who did us this favor."

As I should have already imagined it was a complete waste of time with all the things going on here and what is happening in Greendale I really don't have time to waste keeping up with his mental tricks.

As I was turning to leave that cell, I stopped abruptly because of the words spoken by the hunter that caught my attention.

"Since you're leaving, I guess you don't want to know why we're here."

I replied immediately "Of course I want to know but thinking about it why should I believe your words? Who tells me that you are telling me the truth hunter?"

"In fact you shouldn't but in the end who should you really trust? Your stepmother? The Dark Lord by chance? Or one of your lackeys that you find around you?"

He was not entirely wrong ...

I sat down and posed to listen to what he had to say.

"The real purpose of our little trip to hell was to end the house, but for the one who helped us break in here his only goal was to kill your father. His intent was not to harm you."

His words are not of any help to me because in these parts there is no living being who does not want my father's death. Even my brother and I want him dead despite having the same blood.

Not to mention my stepmother and every other member of the infernal court hated him.

Nicholas is the one who hates him the most as he doesn't blame him after everything he's been through because of him.

Thinking about it if he had never met me he would never have experienced what he went through.

"As you well know, many people wish the worst for my father in a nutshell what you said to me is of no use to me.

He said, "May I add that whoever has been to help us must be someone who knows this place very well. Someone who has lived here for a long time and has free access everywhere. Can't you think of any possible suspicions?"

Reflecting on what he says it makes sense the area in which they entered I do not know many in reality only five people are aware of it.

I certainly know that I have done nothing of the kind. I doubt my dad sabotages himself like that and I don't think Josh has anything to do with it.

We exclude Lilith. In a moment a light bulb went on there is only one suspect on the list with that awareness I start to miss my breath.

Now a lot of things a lot of strange behaviors are starting to become clear now that I know the reason.

"Unlike your father, you were saved only by a stroke of luck."

"The truth is you had the opportunity to kill me but you failed."

"Really? Do you really think about what you are saying?"

He looked back at me and said "For people to stop believing in God, as long as you are able to hurt him. And the waters will be stained with blood and the sharks will come."

While I was listening to the threat made by the hunter a very familiar feeling comes back to visit me a twinge of pain in the chest starts to haunt me.

"The beauty of the situation is that I'll be sitting here watching as the world devours you and put an end to the Morning Star house once and for all."

Right now the only thing that came to my mind to answer was "Where are you going to be watching me from? Oh yeah, from a prison cell."

With this I get up and head towards the exit but then I am stopped by the last words he addresses to me "Little Morningstar! I hope that your doctor has treated your wound properly ..."

How the hell does he know?

"You know mithril hurts the heart. It's a painful death."

I leave that place without giving an answer. I walk towards the long corridor I walk along it and go up the stairs that lead me to Josh who is waiting for me.

"How did it go?"

I do not give any answer to his question, I continue to walk non-stop, I feel his presence following me and I hear his voice calling me back.

"Sabrina?"

All the worries of the last few days, the feelings of guilt and all the negative feelings I have experienced over the years resurface in my mind.

The heart starts beating wildly then that painful sensation in the chest returns stronger.

The air in the lungs begins to fail and then completely faint and everything went dark.


	18. chapter sixteen

**15 years ago**

_GREENDALE_

_POV ZELDA_

I stare at the clock that strikes past eleven and Sabrina does not trace.

This morning there was the usual weekly meeting of the coven to take stock of the situation but she did not show up as usual. We haven't heard from her since this morning at breakfast, but when that girl arrives she will have to give ample explanations.

I was attracted by the shrill of the door opening I got up from the sofa in the living room and I saw Sabrina appear who seemed tired.

Who knows what she will have done now to be so upset?

You attracted her attention by saying "Good evening, Sabrina! Is it possible to know where you have been? Above all to explain to me why you didn't show up at the academy today?"

"Honestly, Aunt, I don't see the need for my presence at those useless and boring meetings we always have."

As always, my niece takes everything for granted and doesn't care about anything she thinks is not about her.

"My dear young lady, your presence is necessary as a member of this coven that you remember to be a part of only when you get yourself into yet another mess you are making. It is your sacred duty to participate in the life of the coven."

"It is not at all true what you say aunt, on more than one occasion I have helped to save this coven and I sincerely believe that your attitude towards me is unfair."

It leaves me speechless ...

"I must remind you my dear how many times we have had problems because of you and your vain displays of power."

From his expression he knew that my comment struck a nerve.

"Sabrina ... I don't really think what I said ..."

He smiled bitterly and said to me "Instead what you said is just what you think Aunt. It hurts me that you think I don't care about the future of the coven, because I do, just the kind of involvement you expect from I can't give it to you. "

I tried to bite my tongue but the words came out anyway.

"Of course, as I said before you only think of yourself! Not to mention the fact that every time you engage in one of your personal missions someone is always in danger of dying."

"It was never my intention to hurt anyone my purpose has always been the opposite."

Because of the anger I was feeling at that moment, I let slip a sentence that I should never have said.

"Se fossi venuta prima a sapere che sei una tale fonte di catastrofi ti avrei lasciato alla famiglia di tua madre forse loro sarebbero stati in grado di controllarti." 

Mi pentì all'istante delle parole dette, sapevo benissimo che dicendole quelle parole la avrei ferita in maniera davvero profonda.

"Sai che ti dico zia: se la mia presenza qui ti causa tutto questo fastidio allora ti libererò della mia presenza. Ti assicuro che questo sarà il nostro ultimo incontro."

Rimasi senza parole da quello che lei ha detto e soprattutto sconcertata dalla tanta rabbia con cui le ha dette. Nel mentre, quelle parole risuonano continuamente nella mia mente la vedo uscire dalla porta e come da promessa non la vidi più negli anni seguire.

Non mi diede neanche il tempo di scusarmi per quello che le ho detto nemmeno per dirle addio un'ultima volta lasciandomi così con il senso di colpa che continua a divorarmi ogni giorno.

***

_GREENDALE_

**NOW**

When I think back to that evening my heart still hurts, I still wonder how I could have said such cruel words to the girl I consider to be my daughter.

The memory of the look she gave me when I told her I should never have consented to raise her here with us still haunts me today.

The feelings of guilt still devour me today, but now is not the time to cry for the choices of the past I have to think about the future I have to understand what is happening instead with my nephew Ambrogio. I have already lost a daughter I will not make the same mistake again I will not lose a son too.

He came out of the living room and saw Ambrose accompany his friend to the interview, when he turned his gaze towards me I motioned him to join me the moment of truth has arrived.

A few moments later I saw him enter the room and sat down right in front of me with his eyes cast down to the floor.

"I'm afraid it's time to speak for us Ambrogio. Where do you want to start?"

With a fake smile he replied "I don't understand what you're talking about aunt ...". As usual, my nephew underestimates me, he thinks I don't understand when he lies.

"You know very well what I'm referring to! Now to avoid wasting time unnecessarily start telling me why your friend has returned."

Resigned Ambrose told me the whole development of the events that had taken place from the beginning.


	19. chapter seventeen

**15 years ago**

_GREENDALE_

_POV ZELDA_

I stare at the clock that strikes past eleven and Sabrina does not trace.

This morning there was the usual weekly meeting of the coven to take stock of the situation but she did not show up as usual. We haven't heard from her since this morning at breakfast, but when that girl arrives she will have to give ample explanations.

I was attracted by the shrill of the door opening I got up from the sofa in the living room and I saw Sabrina appear who seemed tired.

Who knows what she will have done now to be so upset?

You attracted her attention by saying "Good evening, Sabrina! Is it possible to know where you have been? Above all to explain to me why you didn't show up at the academy today?"

"Honestly, Aunt, I don't see the need for my presence at those useless and boring meetings we always have."

As always, my niece takes everything for granted and doesn't care about anything she thinks is not about her.

"My dear young lady, your presence is necessary as a member of this coven that you remember to be a part of only when you get yourself into yet another mess you are making. It is your sacred duty to participate in the life of the coven."

"It is not at all true what you say aunt, on more than one occasion I have helped to save this coven and I sincerely believe that your attitude towards me is unfair."

It leaves me speechless ...

"I must remind you my dear how many times we have had problems because of you and your vain displays of power."

From his expression he knew that my comment struck a nerve.

"Sabrina ... I don't really think what I said ..."

He smiled bitterly and said to me "Instead what you said is just what you think Aunt. It hurts me that you think I don't care about the future of the coven, because I do, just the kind of involvement you expect from I can't give it to you. "

I tried to bite my tongue but the words came out anyway.

"Of course, as I said before you only think of yourself! Not to mention the fact that every time you engage in one of your personal missions someone is always in danger of dying."

"It was never my intention to hurt anyone my purpose has always been the opposite."

Because of the anger I was feeling at that moment, I let slip a sentence that I should never have said.

"Se fossi venuta prima a sapere che sei una tale fonte di catastrofi ti avrei lasciato alla famiglia di tua madre forse loro sarebbero stati in grado di controllarti." 

Mi pentì all'istante delle parole dette, sapevo benissimo che dicendole quelle parole la avrei ferita in maniera davvero profonda.

"Sai che ti dico zia: se la mia presenza qui ti causa tutto questo fastidio allora ti libererò della mia presenza. Ti assicuro che questo sarà il nostro ultimo incontro."

Rimasi senza parole da quello che lei ha detto e soprattutto sconcertata dalla tanta rabbia con cui le ha dette. Nel mentre, quelle parole risuonano continuamente nella mia mente la vedo uscire dalla porta e come da promessa non la vidi più negli anni seguire.

Non mi diede neanche il tempo di scusarmi per quello che le ho detto nemmeno per dirle addio un'ultima volta lasciandomi così con il senso di colpa che continua a divorarmi ogni giorno.

***

_GREENDALE_

**NOW**

When I think back to that evening my heart still hurts, I still wonder how I could have said such cruel words to the girl I consider to be my daughter.

The memory of the look she gave me when I told her I should never have consented to raise her here with us still haunts me today.

The feelings of guilt still devour me today, but now is not the time to cry for the choices of the past I have to think about the future I have to understand what is happening instead with my nephew Ambrogio. I have already lost a daughter I will not make the same mistake again I will not lose a son too.

He came out of the living room and saw Ambrose accompany his friend to the interview, when he turned his gaze towards me I motioned him to join me the moment of truth has arrived.

A few moments later I saw him enter the room and sat down right in front of me with his eyes cast down to the floor.

"I'm afraid it's time to speak for us Ambrogio. Where do you want to start?"

With a fake smile he replied "I don't understand what you're talking about aunt ...". As usual, my nephew underestimates me, he thinks I don't understand when he lies.

"You know very well what I'm referring to! Now to avoid wasting time unnecessarily start telling me why your friend has returned."

Resigned Ambrose told me the whole development of the events that had taken place from the beginning.


	20. chapter eighteen

_HELL_

**_Pov Sabrina_ **

I recovered and realized I was in my bed. How did I get there? And above all what happened to me?

I tried to get out of bed but couldn't, I don't have the strength to do it. I feel suffocated as if there is a large boulder on my chest that prevents me from breathing normally.

I rest my head on the pillow again trying to remember what had happened.

I remember me and Josh going down the stairs, it's all dark around us, we were heading towards the cell of the leader of the hunters because he had declared that he wanted to talk to me alone.

From then on my memories get more confused than ever and my head starts to ache.

A voice from the other side of the room said to me "You finally woke up !!".

"How long have I been unconscious?"

Gaius took a few steps forward towards me and replied that I slept for a good fourteen hours, an infinity of lost time. What I couldn't afford at this time, with all the things happening, was just wasting time.

I wonder why I had this collapse, so I asked my doctor "Why did I faint doctor?".

"I'm afraid I have to tell you for something far more serious than a drop in sugar or a drop in blood pressure."

"What are you going to tell me doctor with this?"

After taking a deep breath, I answered my question by saying just what I didn't want to hear.

"I think the time has come for you to abdicate the throne and lead a more peaceful life only in this way can you hope to improve over time."

I replied resignedly "Are you kidding me? You know better than me that now more than ever I can't give up everything and leave everything to chance."

With a firm voice he exclaimed "Yet you have to do it!"

With a weak tone of voice I replied that I could not.

"I can not ..."

"You lead a very busy life if you don't give yourself a respite what awaits you is death, is that what you want?"

I remained silent, not answering his question, looking away and then answering his question.

"Someone among us has helped a group of hunters infiltrate here, the infernal courts are restless, in Greendale the devil only knows what is happening there ... Tell me how can I do?"

After what had passed a few minutes, hours to me, of silence Gaius spoke up and said "There would be a solution ... ''.

"What would it be?"

He replied "I know of a remedy that could slow down the course of the disease, if you agree to undergo the treatment you would have time to resolve the various issues."

Did I have any other choice?

No, I didn't have it. There was nothing left for me but to agree.

"How exactly does this disease progress?"

As I listened to what he was saying, a question arose in me to which I cannot answer myself.

"Doctor when I leave the throne what will I do?"

He turns to me and replied "This could be an opportunity to make peace with your family and friends in Greendale."

I would really like to think so but it is simply not possible now our paths divided a long time ago when I took on this role.

Obviously I will always have their fate at heart but I firmly believe that a possible reunion between us is impossible, if I am honest with myself I don't even want it to happen.

I remember that as a young man I would have fought with all my strength to stay in Greendale and not give up what I had and who I was.

What I didn't know is that that battle was already lost by the time I signed that damn book. From the moment my name was written on that page with my sague, that young girl so impulsive and full of plans for the future to be realized was slowly starting to disappear.

This painful internal death was brought about by various events in my life starting with my breakup with Harvey.

My first love, my first boyfriend, my first disappointment.

I still remember that feeling of bewilderment the instant I confessed my true half-witch nature to him, I didn't believe in such a negative reaction.

I expected more understanding from the person I believed to be so intimately connected with me.

I didn't know he wasn't ready for this kind of truth.

A succession of events that hit me very hard that I thought I had overcome with my second love.

Thinking about it maybe it was better this way.

Just like that suddenly Nicholas had entered my life. Although at the time I was still engaged, it took a fraction of a second to feel buried by doubts, but above all incredibly attracted to Nicholas.

An unforgettable thrill.

I will never forget what he did for me.

I reach out to the bedside drawer, open it and take my father's diary that was stored inside.

Closed the drawer I carry the diary close to my chest holding it very tightly to me. Holding him so close I still feel that intense emotion.

This diary was given to me by Nicholas.

Sweet memories like our first kiss in the academy play in our roles Lucifer and Lilith, the lovers' dance, the afternoons spent together in the academy library, our passionate kisses will not disappear from my memories, especially from my heart.

The regret felt in knowing from Nicholas that our story began only because of my father's will to push me into the dark world is unsurpassable.

My happiness the moment I managed to get him out of hell vanished with the desperation of the moment he asked me to leave.

After all, I hadn't been able to be with him as I wanted when he was in trouble, while he has always supported me in everything in the past.

So I can only wish him the best for him.

In my last days in Greendale the sense of exclusion increased in me. Everyone goes on with their lives while I was bogged down.

The thing that went beyond all limits was the discussion with my aunt.

"I think my family and I can't go back to what they used to be ..." I said resigned.

He replied "Then you'll start over."

To get rid of one last doubt I asked him "If things were to get masculine and the treatment didn't work, what exactly would happen to me?"

"If in case the infection progresses further it would affect the lungs later, if the male could not be treated it would affect the heart, at that moment it would mean certain death."

He took his things and left the door giving me a last goodbye.

My brother arrived shortly after.


	21. chapter nineteen

_GREENDALE_

_SPELLMAN HOUSE_

**Pov Bartzabel**

- _First interrogation: Archie Armstrong_

"Where does Mr. Armstrong currently live?"

"I live in London and have an investigative business in partnership with Harry."

"Under what circumstances did you meet?"

"We studied together in Cambridge".

"Is there any relative we need to contact?"

He replied that there was no one to warn that he no longer had living relatives.

"Tell me Mr. Armstrong what circumstances brought him here in Greendale after so many years?"

With astonishment he replied that he had come here for a courtesy visit.

He guessed from the answer given that something had been omitted.

"Do you know why Mr. Thompson also went here to Greendale?"

"Harry and I went here together to visit our Ambrose."

However, that doesn't explain why Harry died in Riverdale.

"Do you know any reason why someone would have wanted to harm him, or someone moved by some feeling of revenge against him?"

He said no but from his unclear attitudes he was lying.

"Why was your friend in Riverdale when he was killed instead of being here with her and Ambrose Spellman?"

"He was with us but after a phone call he left," her tone was too agitated to be an honest answer.

I tried to explain my point of view to him, I said, "I think most of the things you have said to me do not correspond to reality. You are confused or lying."

He jumped up from the couch and said angrily "I'm fed up with all these impertinent and outrageous questions, you have crossed all boundaries and the conversation is over.

As he leaves the room he slams the door behind him.

- _Second interrogation: Ambrose Spellman_

I spotted Ambrose Spellman leaving the room, followed by his aunt Zelda, observing him well he seemed very upset.

I hastened to approach him and invited him to follow me to exchange a few words.

He asked me why I wanted to talk to him, he didn't seem very distracted.

I told him I wanted to know some details about the circumstances of his friend's death.

After you sit down, start asking him my questions.

"How did you meet Mr. Thompson?"

He replied like Archie who had studied together at Cambridge.

"Do you live in this house?"

"Yes, I live here with my aunt Zelda."

"How long had you not seen Mr. Armstrong and Mr. Thompson?"

He replies that he hasn't seen them for 16 years.

"Must it have been a nice surprise for her to see Archie and Harri after so many years?"

He nodded and said "Yes, it was a nice surprise unfortunately I didn't manage to meet Harry in time?"

I mark this inconsistency on the sheet about the deposition of the other test.

"So you can confirm that you have never seen Mr. Harry these days?"

He replied that he confirmed.

"What did he do on the night of the murder?"

Ambrose replied that he was having dinner with Archie and Nicholas.

"Have you noticed anything strange these days? Maybe some event that might help the investigation."

He logically replied no, but his gaze was lost as he said it.

"Do you think someone might wish his friend dead?"

"Yes, indeed there was someone, but I don't know exactly who."

"Thank you for your cooperation. For now and everything. See you soon!"

_\- Third interrogation: Nicholas Scratch_

I stopped Nicholas Scratch in time the instant I saw he was about to leave.

"Mr. Scratch, can I ask you some questions regarding Mr. Thompson's mysterious death?"

He nodded in response.

"Follow me this way please." He silently followed me into the room.

"Did you know the victim?"

He replied no.

"I was told that on the night of the murder you were looking with Ambrose Spellman and Archibald Armstrong, confirm?"

"Yes, I confirm."

"Can you tell me under what circumstances did you meet Signor Ambrogio?"

With a downcast look, he shyly replied "During a celebration many years ago and besides, he's my ex-girlfriend's cousin."

"Are you referring to Sabrina Morningstar?"

She looked up at me and said, "Yeah her even though her name is Sabrina Spellman. She prefers it that way."

I noticed a certain emotion in talking about her.

"What kind of relationship do you have with Mr. Archie?"

Coldly he replied "We are longtime acquaintances."

"Have you noticed anything strange these days?"

"Not strange! We were scared to death when they broke into the room where we were having dinner the other night."

"Who exactly broke in?"

"I don't know exactly who they were but I remember there were four people. I heard from the high priestess that one of them is still alive."

With this latest statement, I sense that Nicholas is not directly involved in this story. He was the only one talking to me about this. I wonder what Ambrose and Archie are trying to hide.

Obviously I was already aware of what happened was a little test to see how much they were willing to collaborate, but after these results I understand that their goal is to totally exclude me from this story.

"Thank you for your availability."

As I gathered my papers I noticed that something had caught Nicholas' interest.

He didn't understand what exactly but I let it go.

We say goodbye and each went their own way.

_WALKER-KINKLE_

**_Pov Roz_ **

"We had a really nice evening tonight. We really needed little Sara, work and the rest now we have very little time to spend moments like this together."

Harvey smiled at me softly and pulled me to him.

Suddenly there was a noise behind us and I turned to see what it was due to.

Worried Harvey asks me "Are you okay, Rosalind?"

I didn't answer him right away. I looked around for the source of that strange noise but found nothing.

We are just the two of us surrounded by trees and the soft breeze of the night.

When I turn to Harvey I notice that he is very agitated, to reassure him I told him it was just a bad feeling.

We continue hand in hand on the journey home but the more we go forward the more the feeling of not being alone becomes alive.

The sound of a broken branch coming from behind us froze the blood in my veins.

I suddenly turned to Harvey and asked him "Did you hear it too?"

He casually replied that he hadn't heard anything strange.

I go in the direction in which I heard the noise and indicating it with my hand I ask him in an agitated tone "Are you serious? Did you really hear nothing?"

With an even more confused expression Harvey said to me "I don't know what you are referring to, probably it was just a sound from the woods."

Could I have imagined it? Maybe my reaction was over the top, yet that eerie feeling builds inside me.

"What exactly do you think you heard?"

Before I could answer him, severe dizziness assailed me and I lost consciousness.


	22. chapter twenty

_HELL_

**_Pov Sabrina_ **

The pleasant confusion that surrounded me makes me forget the sad thoughts of the past few days.

It is electrifying to stay there in the midst of so many people so concentrated in the work on setting up the various decorations in the room.

Oh! Here is who appears, the direction of the works or Rebecca I want to converse with her.

I approach her. "Hi Rebecca, what fabulous ideas you have for this occasion. I love those centerpieces not to mention those silver lamps."

"I am very happy to have your approval, I was inspired by your memorable events."

"I'm flattered by your attention."

I look around then Rebecca asks me "How many guests will there be?"

Not knowing how to answer the questions, I turned around and with a look I invited my brother to come closer.

"Goffredo we want to know how many people there will be."

As usual when asked about something he panics, before answering he checks his folder.

"235 guests not counting our family. It's all confirmed attendance."

I turn to Rebecca and ask her "Which table arrangement do you think is best suited to this number of people?"

"I had thought of these solutions: three imperial tables or circular tables with only one oval table for the royal family."

I look at the proofs Rebecca gave me and I found the second proposal more appropriate, once my preference was communicated she wrote it down in her notebook.

"As for the menu for the evening, how do we proceed?"

He replied that he had not yet made any decision on the matter because he was waiting for my opinion on the matter.

I saw my brother begging me to entrust this task to him but I nodded no.

"Why don't you want to trust me for once? I feel up to the task."

I replied "The last time I assigned you a similar task, we just missed the evening going awry."

Goffredo replies "Yes, but in the end it didn't happen and then I managed to manage the situation very well. I was good."

I gave him an uncertain look.

"Please don't exclude me too! My mother already considers me a lost cause, I want to learn to be as good as you. Please, little sister, leave me this responsibility."

I turned to Rebecca and asked her in a low voice if there is anything else that we can assign to him, which is not too demanding and essential, she replies that Goffredo could support her in managing the preparations and that he took all responsibility for the possible consequences.

I communicate the news of my decision to my brother who welcomed it with great joy and hugged me for.

I hope I will not have to regret this decision in the near future.

I turned to Rebecca one last time before dismissing her and said "As for the music, will I take care of the rest?"

He nodded and returned to his duties.

Meanwhile, my brother was still hugging me and I invited him to let me free. Later the hunter's words came back to my mind.

"Are you aware of what happened to our father?"

If before he was all smiling in the face, now I have read on his face worry and fear.

He slowly nodded his head.

After we leave the crowd I tell him "To keep you informed of the situation I wanted to warn you that we have a traitor among us."

Still with the same frightened look on his face he replied "How can you be so sure?"

Just thinking about this situation I get agitated, I took a deep breath to calm myself and explain my reasons "someone inside. Third only someone very close to us could have known that you could enter that side of the building."

Throughout my speech, I never stopped observing my brother who had always kept his eyes on the floor. I wonder what he's hiding, I pray he hasn't done anything stupid.

"Goffredo?"

"Yup?"

He looked up at me.

"You know you can tell me anything, right?"

He nodded silently.

"I'm serious! Even if it's something very bad or stupid."

"Sabrina I have to tell you something ..." is the moment of truth "I ..." before he could finish the sentence we were interrupted by Caliban.

"My lady what good wind brings you here?"

I curse the day in which I decided to grant him the grace, every day that passes I do nothing but silently reproach myself for this stupid decision.

If I had left him there imprisoned in stone I would have spared myself as much trouble as my father's disapproval, even if he was right then, by Lilith, and not to mention half-courts expressing doubts or complaints about his release.

I answer him in a cold and very detached way "I work, you know how it is? Guests, decorations, buffets, various entertainments, in short, an avalanche of things to decide."

With his usual opinionated and dazzling smile he turns to me "I can't wait to admire my beautiful sovereign at the upcoming ceremony."

A flash hit me, and I realized at that moment that he too was invited. So I shot my brother a reproachful look.

I should have expected him to do something unwelcome. I trust that poultice too much.

I replied to Caliban "We'll see I might have the dance book already full!"

Then he said, "I just have to hope to have at least the honor of getting a dance with you, even more than one."

Without giving me the opportunity to reply, he went away, once I was away I turned to Goffredo.

"But what's always going on in your head? One initiative more beautiful than the other!"

Trembling Godfrey lowered his gaze while I continued to scold him.

"Congratulations! Other than entrusting yourself with other responsibilities, look what you have done, the only person you shouldn't have invited will be there first! How do you think you can justify yourself? Now I'll have to bear it all evening."

"When you entrusted me with this task, you didn't give me any indication, on the contrary you liquidated me in a few seconds because you had to speak to Bartzabel, so you didn't tell me not to invite him!"

In saying these words he had never dared to use that tone of voice in my presence.

"You could have got there. Everyone knows I can't stand it, even insects know."

When he was about to answer I dismissed him saying "Go get some rest so your brain clears and when you wake up you can come up with a decent idea."

I watched him go disconsolately.

Oh here's Bartzabel let's see if he calms me down with some positive results.


	23. chapter twenty-one

_GREENDALE_

_**Pov Nicholas** _

After the conversation with Bartzabel he left the room dazed.

I arrived in her room as if I had been under hypnosis.

She couldn't figure out why I was there, I looked around and saw Salem on Sabrina's bed.

I sit on the bed next to him and caress him gently. "Hey little one, what are you doing here too? Shouldn't you be with your mistress?"

I continued to cuddle him in total silence.

Thinking back to what I had seen in that room, while I was answering Bartzabel's questions I noticed on the table among all the scattered sheets one in particular. One who had a very familiar seal could not understand what was written on it, but I knew for a fact that that seal was from Morningstar.

Bartzabel hadn't escaped that something had caught my attention but I pretended it was nothing as if nothing had happened.

How was Sabrina involved in all of this?

You probably know what happened here in Greendale these days and it is highly possible that you are behind Bartzabel's intervention here.

There is nothing to be surprised about is typical of Sabrina, although she does not want to come here in person she puts someone to make her her place that she trusts her.

Even if Sabrina has rebuilt a new life, she will always remain tied to this place, in the same way that I will always remain tied to her.

Over the years I have tried countless times to forget it and move on but nothing to do. By now I have understood that that sweet rebellious little witch from my heart will never go away again and I feel that it is the same for her too.

She heard blows on the port and entered Ambrogio through the door.

"Hey Scratch, we've been looking for you everywhere, I certainly wouldn't have expected to find you here."

"Why not? I have so many good memories here." I replied to Ambrose, moving my gaze towards Salem.

"It is the only bond we have left with her, but as the years have gone by Salem has become more and more nostalgic he is no longer himself. We fear that if he does not reunite with her in the very soon future he will not be able to bear it anymore. the estrangement. "

"Why didn't Sabrina take him away with her?" I asked Ambrose.

"We don't know either."

No one can imagine how sad I am to learn of this Salem emotional state.

As if he were tying my mind, Salem jumped into my arms and with his nose seemed to thank me for understanding.

He came closer to me as if to receive consolation.

"We haven't talked for a long time, how are things going?"

"Pretty good. What about Ambrogio instead of you?"

He replied that apart from the events of the latest events, everything was going pretty well.

"Can I ask you a question?"

After I told him that she could she asked me "I know you and she were very close, by any chance she confided something to you before she left?"

I wish she had, in that case I would have tried to stop her.

I told him that in the last period Sabrina was still here, relations between us were frozen. Afterwards Ambrose nodded that he understood, maybe I should tell him about my suspicions about Bartzabel?

I think about it for a few moments but I come to the conclusion that it is not a good idea after all I have nothing to do with this story.

If anyone really should do it, it's Sabrina.

My attention shifted back to Salem who was in my arms and holding on to me seemed to feel a little better.

I caress the little cat's head between my arms and gently place it on the bed.

I get out of bed and when I was about to walk out the bedroom door Ambrose stopped me saying "Nicholas I just wanted you to know that for whatever you need I am there."

I thank him. After the conversation, I take my things and leave the house.

***

**_Pov Ambrose_ **

Downstairs, after the conversation I had with Nicholas, I go into the living room where I see Archie working on some papers.

"Where have you been?" he asked me.

"I was in Sabrina's room," I replied.

He looked up in my direction giving me a sad look, "You miss him don't you?"

He nodded to the answer and in the meantime I went to sit in front of him.

"I remember when she was little Sabrina followed me everywhere always telling me that when she grew up she wanted to be like me" as I spoke I noticed that Archie observed me very carefully "Then towards adolescence she always came to me when she wanted to get into one of her usual troubles or when she had need help solving a problem. It was like an open book to me at the time but now I wouldn't even know it if I had it in front of you, do you know how I knew when it was up to something? "

He shook his head no.

"Since she was little when I saw that look of hers that she had when she came up with something, I knew it was time to tremble."

Archie laughed heartily at my statement, he has a really good laugh, I smiled too.

"Once or twice in the worst moments during the war against the pagans I have come to hope that she will disappear from circulation so that our lives will be as peaceful as they once were, while now I don't know what I would do to get that little troublemaker back here with us. "

Having admitted it out loud made me feel even worse, over the years I realized that it's true Sabrina made bad decisions in many areas but we too were wrong with her, but confessing this thought to Archie she freed me.

In the meantime, he had approached my side and held me close, a pleasant sensation pervades me throughout my body.

He has always had this effect on me and his presence has always reassured me.

"Thanks Archie. For being here to help and comfort me when I need it."

He smiled at me and replied "Where do you want me to go? I am your friend Ambrose and I will always be by your side as long as you need me or until you get tired of my presence."

I smiled and put my shoulder on him "This will never happen!".

The distance between us is not much and you feel the tension before I could understand what was happening between us Archie walked away.

"Anyway, before it seemed to me that you were going to tell me something, what was it about?"

"It's about Nicholas, I don't think he's ready to face the situation especially now that he knows my cousin is involved believe me I've seen him before and he seemed to me in pieces."

"Okay if it's as you say he won't get involved, but Ambrose doesn't seem like the type to throw in the towel that easily if he insists on participating."

"Well when the time comes we'll act accordingly."

***

**_Pov Nicholas_ **

When I came out of the Spellman house after years I finally had a clear idea in my mind what I had to do.

My direction now is the Dorian Grey's Room with only one goal to ask my friend Dorian if by chance he still had that famous portal to hell still at hand.

Oh yes, I'm about to do something that I have put off for too long and that is to face the person most important to me.

Because now I have come to the realization that without her I will never be happy again and if the price of being with her is hell I am ready to face it.

Arrived in front of the entrance to the nightclub I enter and go to the bacon where Dorian greets me.

"Hey Nicky! I wasn't expecting you tonight but it doesn't matter I always like the presence of my favorite client here, what can I help you?"

"Nothing, I'm not here to drink tonight" I replied.

With a doubtful expression he asked me "So are you here for some other form of entertainment? Because if not, I wouldn't know how to help you."

"No Dorian I'm not looking for any fun but for information and most likely a personal favor too."

"What is it about ?" He asked me.

"I know you have many portals to go to many different places, aren't you wrong?"

"That's true. If I may ask where would you like to go?"

"The hell."

Dorian had a stupid expression from my answer I can understand that he did not expect to receive a similar request especially from me.

"Have you finally decided to go back to your princess and stop emptying my bar by chance?"

He nodded.

He replied "I'm really happy for you but I'm afraid that your great love has put a spoke in the wheel before its due."

Not understanding what he was saying, I asked him to explain himself better.

"Our sweet queen just sent me a decree in which she warmly invites anyone with a portal to hell not to use it. That means no one can get in or out for the moment."


	24. chapter twenty-two

_GREENDALE_

_ KINKLE-WALKER HOUSE _

**_Pov Rosalind_ **

I open my eyes slowly and look around. Shortly afterwards I realize that I am at my house in my bedroom only I don't remember how I got there.

The last memory I have is of me and Harvey going home together then nothingness.

I came back to reality when he heard the sound of the door opening from Harvey who as soon as he met my gaze he took a look of relief.

"Rosalind you woke up, thank goodness!" all smug sits next to me on the bed.

He holds me in his arms and shares his concerns with me "I was really worried Roz! Yesterday you really scared me, then when I brought you home you slept most of the day I was afraid you wouldn't wake up anymore."

But what happened to me?

"Harvey?"

He released our embrace and said "Yes, Rosalind?"

I explained to him that I remembered nothing of that episode and asked him to tell me how the events of last evening had unfolded.

He explained to me that as we were walking down the road to go home at one point I stopped and told him I heard something while he swore to me that he hadn't really heard anything strange.

"And what happened then?"

He replied "After you went a little crazy because you were convinced that someone was following us then you passed out on the ground and then I took you home."

Who knows what went through my head?

Harvey began to gently stroke my hair and asked "How are you now?"

I replied that I was fine with only a slight headache.

"Love what time is it?"

My husband replied that it was almost time for dinner so I decided it was time to get out of this bed and get to work.

Tonight's menu will consist of spaghetti and salad.

Although I already know that there will be a fight at the table against my daughter to make her eat vegetables and stubborn as she is already sure to lose but I will try anyway.

I put the water for the pasta on the stove while I waited waiting for the pasta water to boil I started washing the salad.

When the water started to boil I looked for salt to salt the water.

Found the jar with the content I wanted with a spoon I began to pour the salt into the pasta water.

Suddenly my vision blurred but this thing vanished quickly to my relief.

When I finished making dinner, I called my husband and daughter and announced that dinner is ready.

I saw my little Sara coming running down the stairs and she hugged me "Mom, you're fine now, aren't you?"

"Of course honey."

Then Harvey also came and gave me a kiss and went to sit at the table then Sara joined him too.

I took the pasta and salad to the table.

At the first bite that Rose and Harvey took, I saw both of them with slightly perplexed faces.

Then my daughter asked me a question that surprised me a bit "Mom why is pasta so sweet?"

Then I asked Harvey if he too found sweet noodles and the answer was yes.

"I beg your pardon, maybe I'll be distracted before."

I get up and take the dishes back while I take them to the kitchen. Again I had a moment of bewilderment and all the dishes fall on the floor. Then Harvey rushed to me agitated and asked "What happened here?"

I replied annoyed "It's not hard to understand! Can't you see it with your eyes? I just dropped all the dishes."

Mortified m replied "I didn't want to irritate you I was just worried. But why did you fall?"

I told him impatiently that it just happened.

"Okay, go sit down and I'll take care of tidying up here and I'll make something up for dinner."

"Thanks but I prefer to go and relax a bit."

I go to my room and fall asleep.

After about an hour and a half he arrives and wakes me up.

"I'm sorry about dinner ..."

Harvey took my hand and said, "It doesn't matter, I have to say the pasta wasn't too bad."

I laughed weakly.

"You know Rosalind even if you feed me cyanide I would die as a happy man." having said that she smiled at me sweetly.

"Thanks for being here. I love you so much."

With his free hand he started stroking my hair shortly after he placed that hand on my forehead.

"Roz have you got a fever!!" He exclaimed in an alarmed tone.

Then he said again "I'll go get the doctor immediately."

Before he went to call him I stopped him and said, "Don't worry, it will only be a passing thing."

He listened to me but he told me that at the first symptom of worsening he saw he would run to the doctor.


	25. chapter twenty-three

_ GREENDALE _

_ Il giorno successivo _

**_Pov Theo_ **

Verso il caffè nella tazza e raggiungo il mio ragazzo a tavola con lui per la colazione. Nel frattempo Robin sta leggendo il giornale e gli chiedo quali programmi ha per la giornata.

Mi ha risposto che doveva fare ricerche per conto di Zelda Spellman, gli ho chiesto di cosa aveva bisogno per indagare ma Robin mi ha detto che non poteva dirmelo per motivi di privacy.

Robin poco dopo aver tradito i pagani ricevette molte pressioni dai suoi amici goblin per tornare nel mondo fatato, ma invece si unì alla congrega di zia Sabrina dove era molto felice.

E sono molto contento di questo.

Ad un certo punto ha sentito squillare il telefono, mi sono alzato dalla sedia per andare a rispondere quando ho preso il telefono e ho sentito la voce di Harvey.

"Ciao Theo."

Capì immediatamente dal suo tono ansioso che qualcosa non andava.

"Ciao Harvey, perché mi chiami così presto? È successo qualcosa?"

Harvey ha detto che Rosalind era molto malata e non sapeva cosa fare. Ho proposto di chiamare un dottore ma lui ha risposto "Theo non ha chiamato un dottore perché non credo sia un problema normale".

Ero un po 'confuso dalla sua dichiarazione e gli chiesi "Harvey cosa intendi esattamente?"

"Voglio dire, penso che ci sia una sorta di magia dietro."

Gli ho detto di non preoccuparsi troppo e di calmarsi perché molto probabilmente è solo un malessere passeggero.

Detto questo Harvey mi ha chiesto di venire a casa loro il prima possibile per verificare io stesso la situazione.

Ha accettato la richiesta e ho detto tutto a Robin, poi ho preso la giacca e sono andato a casa dei Kinkle.

*******

_ CASA KINKLE-WALKER _

_**Pov Harvey** _

Dopo la conversazione al telefono con Theo vado a controllare Roz che dorme pacificamente.

Gli metto uno sulla fronte e fa molto caldo.

Dato che l'ultima conversazione che abbiamo avuto ieri sera è peggiorata di ora in ora, sono davvero seriamente preoccupato.

Mi chiedo cosa abbia non è la prima volta che abbiamo avuto difficoltà ma questa volta la situazione è molto diversa lo sento. Questa volta la situazione è più grave e ho l'impressione che questo sia solo l'inizio di un brutto periodo.

Avvolto nei miei pensieri vengo interrotto dal campanello che suona Spero con tutto il cuore che sia Theo che ho il sostegno da lui.

Vado ad aprire ed è lui per fortuna.

Ci salutiamo e ci abbracciamo.

Poi Theo ha detto "Portami da lei".

Lo accompagno e lei sta ancora dormendo. Sentì Theo dire: "Oh mio Dio, che brutta cera!"

Poi gli ho raccontato tutto quello che è successo in questi giorni e lui ha risposto "L'unico consiglio che posso darti è di contattare Spellman il prima possibile".

"Allora avevo ragione a pensare che questo non è un comportamento umano."

"Ebbene sì, Harvey, dopo tutti i fatti che mi hai detto penso davvero che tu abbia ragione."

Esco dalla camera da letto e Theo mi segue giù per le scale e gli propone di restare qui a prendersi cura di Roz e di nostra figlia mentre io vado a chiedere aiuto agli Spellman.

E ho accettato la proposta.

_******* _

_ INCANTATOIO DI CASA _

**_Pov Zelda_ **

Mentre bevo un famoso caffè di Salem sdraiato sul bancone, metto il bicchiere nel lavandino e mi avvicino per accarezzarlo.

Lo coccolo e osservandolo bene noto che non è molto in forma Salem ha uno sguardo spento e respira a fatica.

Mi rivolgo a Hilda e le chiedo "Quanto tempo è passato così?"

Mia sorella ha detto "per alcuni giorni".

Mi giro verso Salem e gli chiedo a bassa voce "Cosa ti sta succedendo, piccoletto?"

Sento mia sorella bussare alla porta di casa e cambio uno sguardo poi le ho chiesto se aspettavamo visitatori per oggi lei ha detto di no.

Hilda lasciò quello che stava facendo in attesa di aprire la porta nel frattempo Ambrose entrò in cucina.

"Buongiorno zia."

L'ho salutato anche io "Buongiorno anche a te, perché il tuo amico non è con te?"

Mi ha risposto che appena si è svegliato Archie è andato subito al lavoro, gli ho chiesto cosa fosse Ambrose ha detto che sta studiando le carte di Harry per cercare qualche indizio sulla sua morte.

"Mi sbaglio o Salem non è così bravo?" lui mi ha chiesto.

Gli dissi che non aveva torto e Amrose lanciò al gatto uno sguardo preoccupato.

Mia sorella è entrata in cucina e le chiedo chi c'era alla porta.

Hilda ha detto che era Harvey Kinkle. Le ho chiesto perché è venuto qui così presto la mattina.

"Harvey è venuto qui per chiedere aiuto per Rosalind."

"Un altro problema? E cosa gli è successo?"

Mia sorella Hilda risponde "Rosalind è molto malata e viene da noi per il supporto".

Penso che qui sia un altro problema; non mi sembra una coincidenza, anzi mi sembra legata ad altri eventi.

"Perché viene da noi invece di chiamare un medico mortale?" Chiese Ambrose.

Hilda rispose "Perché il ragazzo pensa di non essere un maschio mortale che dietro al malessere della povera Rosalind c'è la magia."

Poi Hilda ha aggiunto che sarebbe andata a vedere com'è la situazione con loro. Detto questo, è necessario che se ne sia andata con Harvey.

Ambrose ha lasciato un giudizio personale sulla situazione "Da queste parti stanno accadendo sinistre coincidenze, troppe coincidenze per non essere collegate tra loro".

Sono d'accordo con Ambrogio.


	26. chapter twenty-four

_ HELL _

**_Pov Sabrina_ **

"What information did you get from your trip to Greendale?" I asked Bartzabel.

He replied that he had questioned Ambrose, Archie and Nicholas. When I hear the name of Nicholas I startled, why has he been involved too?

"Why did you question him too? How is Nicholas involved in this story?"

Bartzabel replied "I decided to ask some questions too because having been involved in the attack by the hunters I was hoping to get some more information but his statements were not particularly relevant."

Immediately afterwards he told me with all the details that he had seen and discovered in those days when he had stayed in Greendale.

So he told me which theory his deductions had led him to, "My theory is that all these events that took place here in Hell and Greendale are absolutely connected to each other. I also think that the conspiracy is devised by one mind. . "

Who could it be?

Whoever the surface of this whole conspiracy is has to plot behind me and I don't know how I didn't notice. But I guarantee he will pay for his actions.

I ask Bartzabel if he has any idea who he might be and he replies that he must be someone close to me and also very skilled.

This reminded me of the hunter's words which were very similar to those just spoken by Bartzabel.

There are very few people I have attached to in my time here those people are Lilith, my brother Goffredo, my cousin Klaus and my friend Josh.

I feel to exclude my stepmother could never harm me despite some small differences in the past I am sure that in her way she loves me as a daughter.

Over time she has become like a mother figure from which to draw inspiration and to which to rely.

In my years here she has taught me everything I know, she has taught me to govern, she has helped me to know and use my powers and how to face court and I in return have helped her with my brother.

Relations between them are a bit stormy but I know they love each other.

As for my little brother, I know he is involved in some way with the hunter invasion but someone must have manipulated him. Goffredo is very skilled in many things but when it comes to strategy and conspiracy he can be a total disaster.

So I have to be able to get him to tell me who it was that maneuvered him that way.

I take my leave of Barzabel. I start walking around aimlessly and I began to reflect on the whole story and a pang of nostalgia hit me.

If I were in Greendale by now I would have already confided in Ambrose and then ask him for advice on how to deal with all this and later I would beg him not to say anything to his aunts to avoid a scolding.

But in one way or another my aunts find out and besides me he would be in trouble too.

A sad smile formed on my face at the thought of all this.

I miss them. I miss them all very much.

Part of me sometimes wishes I could go back in time and change things but my other part doesn't.

All in all, here it is not so bad indeed over time I have even learned to love this place.

One of the things I loved most about my stay here in hell was being able to establish an emotional bond with my relatives.

Even if my aunts and my cousin are not from a biological point of view we are not related I love them as if they were but I must admit that the bond that unites me, my brother and my cousin Klaus I feel stronger even more intimate.

Over the years here I have modeled this place to my liking.

When I was crowned queen I made a list with a series of goals to achieve and to my great pride I can say that I have achieved all but one.

I am happy to have become queen because I have finally been able to eliminate all those old barbaric traditions that involve killing or sacrificing other living beings, then I have managed to unite not only the witches but also the vampires, werewolves, any magical being who wanted to. under one faith.

When I wrote this list at the time, I had proposed to abdicate the throne as soon as my goals were achieved.

Being now forced to abdicate whether I want to or not, I undertake to restore peace to this kingdom and to Grendale permanently and then retire to a quiet place.

I dream of a place near the sea that is not too busy.

One of those places surrounded by nature where you can relax lying on the beach under the sun without anyone disturbing you.

And once there I will try to accomplish my ultimate goal which is to find love once again.

Although it will be difficult as I am still involved with Nicholas.

In these years I have tried countless times to go on but I have not succeeded, I doubt that I will ever succeed.

I feel I can exclude Klaus as a possible suspect as well, I remember that at our first meeting, which took place in one of the many parties held to celebrate my coronation, I thought I could not create any connection with such a guy.

Over time I have had to change my mind now imagining myself doing something without him seems to me simply not possible.

Klaus is a guy who really likes to overindulge as he says 'life is too short not to fully enjoy it' so he spends most of his time from party to party drinking a lot of alcohol, occasionally making use of drugs and dating many people both women and men.

What remains of his time is spent with me if it hadn't been for him in all these years here in hell I would have died of boredom and loneliness. It was he who encouraged me to go out more, pushed me to make new acquaintances and give life to many more parties.

One thing, which I immediately noticed, that we have in common is the passion of organizing parties and events for any type of occasion.

I remember when I was younger I couldn't wait for my birthday to come to organize my birthday party in the morgue and above all I couldn't wait to celebrate with my best friends.

Besides being a born party guy he is also an excellent listener, whatever you confide in him you can be sure he is in good hands, but he is not that reliable when it comes to giving advice to someone.

Another thing we both like to do a lot is travel. It is something we especially like to do together, our favorite destinations are usually places that people tend to avoid.

Destinations avoided due to the dark legends surrounding them.

We also have a lot in common with a passion for horror films.

At this moment Klaus is not here but he is traveling somewhere in the world I should have gone with him but for various reasons I was prevented. Before he left he had told me that if I needed anything I would have to get in touch with him immediately and he would come to me as soon as possible.

Not so being able to resist the temptation to call him right away.

At some point I realize that I have arrived in the grance room and what do I see!

My brother making sweet eyes to the party organizer, I don't believe she is taking a crush!

And I thought he took the task I assigned him seriously but as usual he thinks more about leisure.

Goffredo finally notices my presence in the room, especially my reproachful look.

I immediately approach them to understand how far they have come.

"Well guys! Where are we?"

Both Rebecca and my brother greet me embarrassed.

"Not interrupting something, is it?"

They both nod their heads no with surprising synchronicity.

"Then show me the work already done."

They told me that the preparations were nearing completion and that at that moment they were checking everything to make sure everyone is in order.

He nodded silently.

I turn to Rebecca and tell her that she must contact my cousin Klaus and tell him that she must return immediately.

After hearing what I told her she left.

So I turn once again to my brother and ask him "When I first saw you across the room I noticed you were making the staff sweet eyes."

He said to me "It's not true that I was making her eyes soft I was just listening to what she was saying to me."

"Yes, okay ... why do you deny the evidence?"

He blushed in front of this provocation. "I can't deny something that's not there."

My brother still doesn't understand that he can't lie to me.

I tell him "You can't tell her lies."

He replies angry "Of course we are not all as good as you at lying!"

"But how dare you talk to me like this, I'm your big sister you have to respect me."

He replies saying "It's not that since you are older I have to do everything you say!".

"I don't believe my ears! If your mother were in my place you would be in your room by now and I highly doubt she would let you go out within three months."

Disrespectfully he said to me "At this rate you have become exactly like her a sour witch and wrinkled with age!"

After that he told me I took some deep breaths then later with a calm tone of voice I replied "Of course to a baby even someone with an extra year seems old, your mouth still tastes of milk. Mom I want a bottle instead of making the girls look sweet. Did you forget the pacifier at home? "

He was speechless even a little shocked. As perfectly as it mortifies him to be the smaller of the two.

After recovering he says "At least I have someone to woo while you made them all escape."

With this statement he left me baffled but shortly after I knew how I could win the game.

"Of course they don't run away, women consider you a cute puppy to put on the high chair."

Not knowing how to reply, he leaves all offended and sulky.

I gave a smirk for winning that little daily debate with my little brother then saw Josh across the room.

My friend, the first friend I had here. Our first meeting happened just before my coronation by chance, he was carrying some books and accidentally bumped into me making all the books fall to the ground.

I helped him to collect everything that had fallen to the ground and he smiled at me from there our friendship was born.

For some reason unknown to me my father never liked him.

When I asked him why he was so hostile towards him, my father replied that there was something unclear about Josh. I never gave too much weight to his words.

In the following years Josh and I created an enviable partnership for everyone, he helped me achieve all my goals and dreams without ever asking me for anything in return.

I told him that as soon as he needed my support in some situation, he would undoubtedly have it.

The only misunderstanding between us was when he confided to me that he had romantic feelings towards me and I did not feel the same affection for him I was forced to refuse him.

This fact happened five years ago I still remember the wounded look he later gave me when he told him that I felt nothing for him besides friendship.

After telling him he asked me if there was a possibility that my feelings could change over time I replied that it was not possible since I loved another.

After that conversation he didn't speak to me again for days shortly after he left, I tried countless times to contact him but it was in vain.

Upon his return, which was a year and a half later, he told me that he was healed and that he was ready to be my friend again I was very happy with the news.

And everything went pretty smoothly since then, but part of me always thought he still held a grudge against me.

It came natural to me to think that because things between us had never been the same as before our 'quarrel' on his part, I felt a detachment that had never been there before.

That thought was put aside when suddenly that coldness of him towards me disappeared completely suddenly a few months ago. So from nothing we were back to what we once were to think about it now the thing is suspect.

If that coolness had been concealed by a mask to deceive me into having the time and opportunity to organize this plot against me for revenge.

I tremble just thinking about it.

I turn my gaze to him who was returned with a smile from him.

Our eye contact was interrupted by Rebecca's arrival and she informed me that she had managed to get in touch with my cousin. And that he will return here in time for the party or in two days a wave of happiness overwhelmed me throughout my body.

"Hey Rebecca, can I ask you a question?"

She replies "Yes, of course you can ask."

"If you had declared yourself to someone who is very close and rejected you, would you have resentment towards this person?"

She replied yes and that she thinks a natural feeling.

She asked me the nature of my question and I replied that I had to find out if the person I once rejected would be capable of harming me.

She asked me again what conclusion I had reached and I told her that I understood that he had done it in the worst way.

Because of my blindness, my family once again had to pay for my actions.


	27. chapter twenty-five

_GREENDALE_

_ACCADEMY_

**_Pov Prudence_ **

I take the books to rearrange on the shelf and a strange sensation pervades my whole body.

I wonder what may have been decided not to give too much importance to the issue and to continue what I was doing.

As I put the books back on the shelf one at a time that strange sensation returns to be felt, in the air you can feel tension, pain and also that an infinite sadness is about to arrive.

I begin to gather my belongings as I grab my diary I froze for a view.

I clearly see Rosalind in the various stages of her life in which I see her deterioration in her health in which she gradually loses her sight.

At this moment the exact moment appears to me when she becomes blind again and I feel that this happening is not very far away.

When the vision is interrupted I hurry in the search of the high priestess to tell her what I have seen. Fortunately for me, I met her along the corridor and, noticing my strong agitation, she asked me what I had.

I told her about the premonition I had had a few minutes ago and she was very surprised not to see her at all surprised indeed it seemed to me that she had finally found the last piece of some mysterious puzzle.

I expressed my concern for Rosalind and asked her what we could do to avoid that unfortunate fate.

She reassures me by telling me that her sister Hilda was already dealing with the matter and that as soon as she heard from her she would communicate them to me immediately.  
I resented my spirit hearing those words.

Out of sheer curiosity I asked her how they came to know about her situation. She replied that her husband Harvey had dropped in early this morning at their house begging for help.

When I was about to leave Zelda asked me a very unusual question.  
"Prudence, could you do me a favor? I'd like you to go check on Nicholas."

I reply "Sure I will. May I ask you why?"

She told me that there was an accident during a dinner at their home where Nicholas, Ambrose and a friend of hers were present.

"What kind of accident?"

She told me "An attack by a group of witch hunters".

I nodded.

Zelda took his leave and left.

I went looking for Nick but there was no trace of him in the whole academy. I have looked for him everywhere in his room, in the library, in some classroom and in his office but in vain so there is only one place in Dorian Gray's room that is pretty sure to find him.

I head towards the Dorian and almost certain to find him there, I realized I was wrong.

He heard Dorian greet me "Good evening Prudence! What a surprise! What can I do for you?"

I go to the counter and sit on the stool and order a drink.

"Hey Dorian! Can I ask you a question?"

He replies "Yes, sure tell me."

So I asked him when was the last time he had seen Nicholas at his club. He replied "The last time Nicky was here was yesterday afternoon and strangely he didn't come here to drink or look."

How strange it is not like him. Usually when he comes to this place, his only thought of him is that of having fun.

"Then why did he come here yesterday?"

Dorian replied "he had come here to ask me a strange request ..."

"A strange request ... What did he ask you?"

"Nicky asked me if I still had that portal to get to hell. Why are you asking me?"

Why on earth would Nick ask Dorian about a portal especially directed to hell?

I reflected on the matter a few seconds later the solution is very clear.

That hopeless fool wants to run to that troublemaker of his ex-girlfriend.

"I think my friend is about to make the stupidest decision of his life, so to know what you answered him when he asked you that question?"

Dorian explained to me that yesterday shortly before he arrived he was given a royal decree which forbids anyone to cross the threshold of hell.

In short, no one can enter or leave there.

"Thank you but now I have to go."

I immediately go to look for him to try to stop him to avoid this nonsense. While I was resuming the research it occurred to me to think about why there are all these limits to getting in and out of hell.

Of course, no sane person would not enter the underworld of his own free will but why forbid access to anyone.

For sure for whatever reason this decision was made it doesn't have to be good at all and a strong feeling suggests to me that we will all find out very soon.

Who knows what we will have to face in the future?

I finally found him and I realize that he has lost all common sense.

Not realizing my presence, I take the opportunity to observe him carefully for a moment to understand what he was planning.

I see Nicholas who is gathering some of his things and then putting them in a bag is just like I assumed he wants to reach Sabrina.

So I decided to let him notice that he was completely absorbed in what he was doing "Are you going to go on a Nicky vacation?"

He turned and jumped, he really did not expect to have me behind!

He said, "You can't really hide anything from you! I thought I'd go away for a few days to relax."

Even after all these years he still thinks he's smarter than me, he's just a kid, let's see how far he goes.

"Where are you headed for?"

According to his game, I noticed that Nick put on an expression of relief believing that I had not understood that he was lying.

"I was thinking of a seaside place, one is as good as another, I have no preferences. The important thing is that it is far from here."

Supporting his game, I proposed to him "What a great idea! I almost accompany you ... what do you think?"

He sensed from her look of dismay that he did not like my idea and so he said to me "I don't want to offend you but I would like to go alone. I need some time to reflect with myself."

Now let's see what he answers me.

I tell him "Great tourist destination! Everyone knows that in hell you can relax a lot, especially since your beloved ex is in power."

Nick turned pale. "Did you really think I wouldn't have guessed your crazy plan?"

Nicholas turned his gaze to the floor and said in a low voice "It seems to me I have no other choice ... I can no longer be without her."

I knew that sooner or later this moment would come and I would not be able to stop it. The only sensible thing left for me to do is help poor Romeo get to his Juliet.

"When will we see you again?"

"I can't give you an exact answer, it depends on the events of this trip. You know better than me that the place I'm about to go is all very unpredictable."

I slowly nod my head.

I hear myself ask "You're not going to dissuade me from going there, are you?"

I answer him "No in fact I will help you."

I saw him very surprised by my words, certainly he did not expect to hear these words of support from me.

Honestly, I didn't expect that either. In the face of love, one gives up easily.

"I will show you a portal, which nobody knows, through which you can enter and exit freely. And I will give you the name of an old acquaintance of mine, she will help you settle down there."

"Thanks Prudence for your support."

_******* _

_A FEW HOURS LATER_

I led him to the portal and handed him a piece of paper on which was written the spell to use to access it.

"Are you absolutely certain of what you are doing?"

He replied "I have no doubts about it, anyway if I stay here I'll go crazy."

Oh yeah! That half witch has ruined him forever, there is nothing more to be done, it is irrecoverable.

Now I explain to Nicholas that when he gets to hell he has to look for an old friend of mine named Rebecca and who will help him settle down there-

Rebecca she occupies a rather influential position in the court, most likely she is also a friend of Sabrina. The two of them are well related.

This works in Nicholas' favor so he has a better chance of getting close to her.

Before he embarks on his journey I stop him and brief him "You know very well that you are about to go against the chaos, I don't want to be called into question by every single mess caused by your better half."

He smiled and said, "Don't worry. I think I can handle any situation that comes my way."

Convinced him, convinced everyone.

I observe him and I realize that I have never seen him so safe and happy in recent years.

I almost feel sorry for that boy blinded by feelings, I hope never to reduce myself in this way too.

I greeted him and left.


	28. chapter twenty-six

_HELL_

**_Pov Sabrina_ **

I look at my reflection in the mirror where I am in my dress for the famous ceremony that takes place in two days.

I find the dress that the seamstress made for me very beautiful, this dress is at the same time very seductive and of a very refined elegance.

I feel the seamstress, named Rachele, still tighten the corset, she squeezes me like an eel but I like it.

When she has finished closing the dress I contemplate the final effect is truly amazing.

"Your Highness, you are really beautiful in this dress, I bet you will be very successful at the party. Everyone will be enchanted and every boy in the room will be at your feet!"

A wave of sadness overwhelms me and I said in a low voice with a melancholy tone "Too bad the only boy I want isn't there."

"Why can't my lady be there?"

I ignored her question, not wanting to answer her question. It hurts too much just thinking about it.

I look in the mirror again and as I light up for a moment I lost my breath so I begged Rachel to loosen the lacing on her dress.

Then I coughed again.

Rachel asked me "Are you okay my queen?"

She nodded weakly and begged her to leave the room until I called her back.

Before leaving she suggested that I call the doctor but I replied that it was not necessary. When she finally left the room I went to sit down and took the remedy prescribed by Gaius.

The coughing fit slowed and shortly after Lilith came in and looked at me in a strange way that she asked me "Are you okay Sabrina?"

With a fake smile on her lips I replied that she was fine.

"Why are you here, Lilith?"

She came over and asked me "I wanted to know who will be sitting with us at our table since your brother doesn't want to tell me because he is angry".

I told her it will be me, her, Goffredo, Klaus and my friend Magnus.

"Because your brother is in a black mood, did something happen between you two by chance?"

I reply "I pointed out that he does not work seriously".

Lilith got up to heaven and she asked me why I told her. I replied "she was giving the staff sweet eyes".

She exclaimed "One day you waste like her father, your only thought of the day is to have fun!".

I laughed lightly at this statement.

Then Lilith asked me "Who is the girl in question?"

I told her she was Rebecca. Lilith had a confused reaction "Who is Rebecca? I really have no idea who she is."

I explained to her that she was the organizer of the event, she is very good at what she does.

"She doesn't look as professional as you say if you give a child a rope."

I agree on this point. "How did you look at her?"

I replied "she looked like a moron in love".

She shook her head in disapproval and exclaims "I'll have to keep an eye on him more than usual, knowing him this adventure will only create problems."

I told her I approved. "And did this Rebecca seem to accept her courtship?"

I thought about it for a while and then I replied "Rebecca is a bit mysterious, you never understand what's going through her head, she's very unpredictable."

I called Lilith back to me and started saying "This seems like the best time to reveal my decision that will have a big effect on the future."

I saw her face go dark with concern for what I was about to say. "I intend to abdicate the throne in your favor very soon."

Looking at her it seems to me that the news has had the effect of a cold shower.

"Why did you make this decision if I may know?"

Not wanting to talk to her about my precarious health conditions, I told her a half truth "For many reasons, in reality first of all I lost the inspiration to govern, it is no longer my time to be the sovereign now it's your turn. You. You deserve it you have many more skills than me and I believe in you will surely be the best. "

Lilith mutters "I'm speechless ..."

I continued my monologue "I am sure you will be a good ruler because I have seen him in all these years spent here together. I will always be grateful to you for all the things you have taught me and during this time you have become a figure. for me. After all the advice you gave me and all the times you were close to me and supported me, you became like a mother figure for me. "

I know her very well, I know she likes to hear these things. Although in my life I have had the misfortune of not having my real mother by my side, I have been lucky enough to have my aunts and her by my side albeit with ups and downs.

Lilith confided to me that for her too I have become like the daughter she never had.

Before the communications went away, so did the decision I made about my father's fate.

"I have decided that as soon as possible the Dark Lord will be incarcerated and confined to a cell for the rest of his days, so he will pay for all the male he has turned against us."

After this revelation I leave myself alone to be able to rest, before she left, I asked her to call the seamstress to help me take off my dress.

_******* _

_**Pov Lilith** _

Leaving Sabrina's room I start looking for her seamstress shortly after finding her.

He told her that Sabrina needed help taking off her dress and that he had to go to her. Looking at her closely, I noticed her dark look filled with concern.

"Is something wrong, Rachel?"

She confided to me: "I am worried about the queen, my lady."

Why will she ever be worried? What happened?

So I asked him "Why are you worried about Sabrina?"

She seemed reluctant to answer but in the end she was almost forced to share her concerns with me.

"I am worried about the queen's greeting, she has been ill for many days. Even if she tries to hide it, I have noticed it and every day that passes she gets worse."

Immediately, the moment I walked into her room he came back to me and she was coughing.

What are you hiding from me this time Sabrina?

I informed her that she would henceforth observe difficulties that she might notice in the future.


	29. chapter twenty-seven

_GREENDALE_

_ACCADEMY_

**_Pov Zelda_ **

I hear the echo in the corridor of my heels making noise on the floor, I cross Malvin and ask him "Do you know where Prudence is right now?"

He replies, "In this you should have just finished teaching her Spellman class director."

Without saying goodbye I proceed in my direction and go to the divination room, just as Malvin said I found it there.

"Careful, I need to have a chat with you."

He turns to her in my direction and says "Sure, tell me!"

I explained to her that I needed her help to question a witch hunter, when she asked me why I had a hunter as a prisoner I explained that he was the only survivor of the attack we suffered from them.

"Count on my support. When will this interrogation take place?"

I replied that it would take place this afternoon, there is no time to waste we must act quickly.

"And can you ask Mr. Scratch if he can join us too? His presence will be very useful for his great skills and knowledge."

Prudence replied "I'm afraid Nicky won't be there".

Strange he has always been very willing to cooperate so I asked her why he could not be present.

I have noticed Prudence that she finds it difficult to justify the absence of her friend. "Nicholas won't be here at the academy for a while, he's gone on vacation."

How come he didn't tell me anything?

I admit that over time I have grown fond of the boy, Nicholas is very smart and does very well in the teaching field.

He has a natural talent. I never told anyone but my intention to leave the role of high priest to him one day.

It is also true that being in his presence I feel a bond with my niece.

"Okay, but now I have to hurry to go because now I have other commitments planned. Get to our house as soon as possible to help my nephew."

Prudence said to me, "Certainly director. I gather my things then I immediately set off for your house."

I turn around and leave the classroom.

_******* _

_ KINKLE-WALKER HOUSE _

_**Pov Rosalind** _

"The visit is over honey. Now I'm sure I know what Rosalind is accessing you."

I asked her "Do I have to worry Hilda?"

I watched her and Hilda gave me an uncertain look. "Hilda whatever it is I want to know."

She looked at me very regretfully she sits next to me consolingly she said to me "My dear I fear that the curse of your family is resurfacing."

I exploded crying and asked her "But how is it possible Sabrina had broken her years ago?"

"I don't know darling and I haven't told you everything ... with the symptoms you told me about, I'm also afraid that in time something much worse will come."

What could happen to me worse than losing my sight?

"Something very bad could come in the pretty near future but only if we can't heal you in time."

"What? You mean she'll go crazy?" I asked in a shaky voice.

She nodded and added "I'm very sorry."

Hilda gets out of bed to leave the room, totally in shock. I saw her come back a few minutes later with Harvey who also seemed very shaken, she probably said everything about my situation.

Hilda announced "I'll let you talk to yourself I'll go into the next room when you're ready you'll call me so we'll all talk together on how to proceed."

When she left the room and closed the door behind her, I burst into tears again and Harvey hugged me.

"I'm so scared Harvey!" I exclaimed crying.

She placed a sweet kiss on my forehead and he said to me with the purpose of reassuring me "Don't worry we'll solve it together."

After we both calmed down we called Hilda to discuss what awaits me in the future together.

_******* _

_ SPELLMAN HOUSE _

_**Pov Ambrose** _

"Are we expecting someone by any chance Ambrose?"

I said yes to Archie. He asked me "Who exactly?"

"My Aunt Zelda didn't bother to tell me the only thing so is she should be here shortly and she'll help us question our friend downstairs."

He laughed softly. I found myself staring at him like a maniac and thinking about how beautiful his smile was.

Archie has never been such a cheerful boy, in the past the rare times he did it I always stared at him as in this moment.

Knock, Knock, Knock

It was the loud sound of the door from someone knocking that woke me from my thoughts.

With a smile Archie said "Our dear unknown is at the door, we will finally understand who it is."

I went to the door and when he opened it, my heart hit.

"Tell me Ambrose why did it take so long to come and open up? I was starting to fear that during this long wait I would start taking root here on the floor."

I tried to apologize to her "I'm sorry Prudence for keeping you waiting I was talking to an old friend."

"Yes, sure, a friend ..." she exclaimed in an uncertain tone with one eyebrow arched upwards.

I invited her in and asked her "Are you here to help us with that matter."

She nodded.

Cabbage! She hasn't changed at all, she's as beautiful as ever.

Even though we both teach in the same place we haven't met very frequently in recent years.

In the air there was tension and mutual embarrassment.

Then from the corridor she heard Archie's voice "So Ambrose who was at the door?"

When she came to an end to this awkward atmosphere. "This is Prudence and she is that person I told you about earlier."

He nodded and walked over to Prudence to introduce himself.

As I watched them make their introductions I realized they don't like each other at all.

Later I took them downstairs to begin preparations.


	30. chapter twenty-eight

_HELL_

_**Pov Nicholas** _

Before I could turn around Prudence told me again "You know very well that you are going to go against the chaos, I don't want to be called into question by every single mess from your sweet half".

I smiled and told her "Don't worry. I think I can handle any situation that comes my way."

We say goodbye one last time and I walked through the portal.

What seemed like seconds to me I found myself in a dark and humid cave.

I look around to find a way out of here to go to the meeting point, where Prudence's friend is waiting for me. I take the piece of paper Prudence gave me earlier out of my pocket to see where I should go.

Having found the way out to leave here, I headed towards my destination as I continued on my path, a very important question appeared in my mind.

When Sabrina and I meet again after so long what will I tell her?

How will I approach her?

What I want to tell her is very simple that I have never stopped loving her and that I have missed her very much.

And I'll tell her I'm ready to do anything to be with her to hold her hand even if the price to pay is to spend the rest of my life down here.

What if she no longer feels anything about me?

In fact I never really considered this possibility when I made the decision to go on this journey I was always one hundred percent sure that she still loved me.

Now the doubt begins to make its way into my mind.

I pray Hecate that this does not happen.

_******* _

_ONE HOUR LATER_

During my journey to be able to find the place written on the ticket I met people and saw things that really made my blood freeze.

Hell is exactly as I remembered it.

If I weren't driven by the love I feel for the girl with blond hair, I certainly wouldn't have wanted to return to this place even in a hundred lifetimes.

After wandering for a long time I glimpse from afar a figure that is observing me, from this distance I cannot understand who it is but most likely it will be for sure a demon who will have perceived my presence here.

I remember well that Dorian had told me that I could not use his portal because it was absolutely forbidden to come to this place, but he had not told me what could happen if someone was found to break that rule.

Certainly nothing nice.

I saw that shadow proceed slowly in my direction in the meantime I wondered what was more appropriate to do at that moment.

My first instinct would be to get away from here as fast as possible but so that wouldn't be the best of ideas.

Meanwhile, the mysterious figure is getting closer and closer to me, the closer I see it is a girl.

When we are two meters apart she stops and asks me "Are you Prudence's friend?"

At that moment she sensed that she was Prudence's friend.

"Yes I am."

The girl with the golden hair introduced herself "Anyway I'm Rebecca Johns, and you?"

"I'm Nicholas Scratch nice to meet you."

After a few minutes she invited me to follow her to go to her house, during the journey we talked about this and that.

A few minutes later we arrive at our destination we find ourselves in front of the door of her house and when we enter there waiting for us there is a boy who greeted Rebecca warmly.

From her annoyed expression, I guess that he didn't expect to see anyone other than her.

He felt a hint of jealousy in her tone of voice. Rebecca nodded. From her annoyed expression I guess that he didn't expect to see anyone other than her.

"What are you doing here?" she asks him.

He timidly replied "I only came here to say hello". Observing the hopeful gaze that the boy turned to Rebecca, he realized that he must have feelings for her.

"Did you miss me so much already? Do you remember that we already met this afternoon?"

He nodded and added "What can I do? The heart is not controlled!"

Unfortunately he is right. Feelings cannot be commanded they just come.

He heard Rebecca ask the red-haired boy "Can I take my friend to the reception tomorrow?"

He replied, "Of course yes. I'll take care of informing my sister of the new addition, okay?"

She nodded in response.

The boy turned to what I believe is a watch and said "It's time to take the trouble off for me."

Rebecca exclaimed "But it's still very early! Stay and dine with us."

He replied sadly "I'm sorry I can't stay here with you but you know that if I delay it kills my mother and my sisters more likely they will kill me."

Having said these words, the two embraced and greeted each other with a tender kiss on the lips. Then the boy turned to me and said "See you tomorrow at the party, please don't forget to bring a mask."

I replied "I'll keep that in mind, don't worry!" I concluded the sentence giving him a wink.

"Anyway, I'm Goffredo, nice to meet you."

Looking at him so closely I have the strange impression that this guy has seen him somewhere. Thinking about it better, he looks a lot like someone I know only who right now I can't figure out who.

"I'm Nicholas but everyone calls me Nick, it's a pleasure for me to meet you too." He shook his hand and then ran off.

"So how about starting to eat something and then discussing your stay here."

"I say I agree."


	31. chapter twenty-nine

_HELL_

_ **Pov Sabrina** _

I am waiting for my brother to return to his room. I want to apologize for that little argument we had.

Having the same genetic traits, I am aware that he will not take the first step towards peace. And I can't stand the idea that my little brother is angry with me so I'm here to end this annoying situation that has arisen between us.

I have been waiting for the dwarf for an hour but there is no trace of him who knows where he has gone?

The worry began to take over me, now I understand the state of mind of my aunts when I returned late or did not.

I stood up when he heard footsteps moving in this direction.

When Goffredo entered the room I pointed out "Do you think this is the time to go back, kid?"

He turned to me and looked up at the sky I felt like smiling.

"Then you can know where you have been little brother?"

He replied annoyed "You know that you are not my mother? And anyway it's none of your business what I do during the day."

What answers! Someday that tongue I'll cut it off.

"Of course it's my business! You are my little brother. I am responsible for your every action and every breath you take." I told him in an authoritarian tone.

"I've been to Rebecca's, don't get so upset that at your age you have to be careful about these things." He raised both arms in surrender and said again "I'm only saying that because I care about your health, little sister." He concluded with a wink.

I clung to all my willpower not to grab any object and throw it at it.

And then I asked him "What were you doing at Rebecca's house?"

With mock disinterest he replied "For work. We had to clarify some very important things about the reception."

But who did he take me for? For a moron?

"Be careful that this little apprenticeship consumes you too much, little brother."

Goffredo told me "What an irony!".

I pointed out to him "You know she is at least four decades older than you, right?"

He nodded sadly.

"You like her don't you?"

Goffredo denied what seemed to him an accusation "That's not true! She's not even my type!".

I reply "she's not your type eh? But if every time you cross her house you drool."

"You are the visionary here! You are in huge non-existent situations."

Visionary ... what courage!

Deny the evidence until the last breath.

I am waiting for my brother to return to his room. I want to apologize for that little argument we had.

Having the same genetic traits, I am aware that he will not take the first step towards peace. And I can't stand the idea that my little brother is angry with me so I'm here to end this annoying situation that has arisen between us.

I have been waiting for the dwarf for an hour but there is no trace of him who knows where he has gone?

The worry began to take over me, now I understand the state of mind of my aunts when I returned late or did not.

I stood up when he heard footsteps moving in this direction.

When Goffredo entered the room I pointed out "Do you think this is the time to go back, kid?"

He turned to me and looked up at the sky I felt like smiling.

"Then you can know where you have been little brother?"

He replied annoyed "You know that you are not my mother? And anyway it's none of your business what I do during the day."

What answers! Someday that tongue I'll cut it off.

"Of course it's my business! You are my little brother. I am responsible for your every action and every breath you take." I told him in an authoritarian tone.

"I've been to Rebecca's, don't get so upset that at your age you have to be careful about these things." He raised both arms in surrender and said again "I'm only saying that because I care about your health, little sister." He concluded with a wink.

I clung to all my willpower not to grab any object and throw it at it.

And then I asked him "What were you doing at Rebecca's house?"

With mock disinterest he replied "For work. We had to clarify some very important things about the reception."

But who did he take me for? For a moron?

"Be careful that this little apprenticeship consumes you too much, little brother."

Goffredo told me "What an irony!".

I pointed out to him "You know she is at least four decades older than you, right?"

He nodded sadly.

"You like her don't you?"

Goffredo denied what seemed to him an accusation "That's not true! Lei She's not even my type!".

I reply "lei she's not your type eh? But if every time you cross her house di lei you drool."

"You are the visionary here! You are in huge non-existent situations."

Visionary ... what courage!

Deny the evidence until the last breath.

Deny the evidence until the last breath.

"I will also be a visionary, but let me tell you, you are really a beautiful Pinocchio."

"Come on admit it! Look, if you don't admit it, I'll go tell your mother everything and then she knows what will happen next."

Ah she finally admitted it and sat next to me on the roof. "You know sister I think I fell in love." He exclaimed with dreamy eyes.

He lay down and rested his head against my belly as he did as a child when he wanted to be comforted by a scolding from his mother or when he had made some kind of mess.

I gently caress his hair a few minutes later of silence. Goffredo asked me a bizarre question.

"Sabrina, have you ever fallen in love?"

Instinctively I stopped.

We have never talked about this topic together, I don't really know how to answer it.

In a low voice I replied "It happened a long time ago."

With newfound energy he said, "Really! I never would have said you were capable!"

The irritation runs through my whole body.

"What did you mean before, kid?"

"Oh nothing! Just sour as you are I didn't imagine you being tender towards someone of the opposite sex."

Sour?

Believe me brother if I were as you describe me by now you would already be locked up for life in a boarding school very far from here!

I saw curiosity burning in his eyes and he asked me "At what age did you fall in love the first time? And above all who was he?"

I took a deep breath and said "I fell in love for the first time at the age of fifteen and his name is Harvey Kinkle."

Then he asked me why Harvey and I broke up.

Good question!

I haven't talked to anyone about this in a long time.

"The reasons why Harvey and I broke up were many being of two different natures creates many difficulties and misunderstandings."

Goffredo asked me "What do you mean that you were of two different natures?"

I looked at him a little skeptical "He was a mortal and I was a half-blood witch."

"And what would have been the problem?"

"Do a little yourself! I am a half-blood witch and daughter of the devil and he is a mere mortal also descended from an established family of witch hunters. I guess you can guess that something was wrong."

He had to admit that there was some problem at the base.

"Basically the coup de grace to our relationship was caused by me by bringing back to life his brother who died in a mining accident and after that unfortunate day when I made this decision everything went wrong."

He nodded and we remained in total silence for a few minutes.

"The separation between us had already begun when I met another boy in the school for witches. I remember that already at the first glance that we exchanged in that room for the choir he felt a deep connection that bound us both."

At the very thought of that memory, I involuntarily smiled.

"And what was his name?"

"He was called Nicholas. You only realize when you lose someone how much you care for her, so it was for me too."

Goffredo moved from the position he was in before to stand in front of me.

Melancholy took control of my emotional state.

Goffredo listened attentively to me, I caressed his face and told him "If you love someone, never stop fighting for her, don't make the same mistake as me because if you do, you will have an unbridgeable void."

"Sabrina do you still think about him every now and then?"

"I spent the rest of my life thinking about him. He was in my thoughts when I went to sleep and when I woke up in the morning, it was a beautiful thing but unbearable. Impossible loves never end, they are the ones that last forever ... "

Then something unexpected my brother hugged me very tightly and I returned it.

"If in the future you need some advice or just a bit of emotional support, I am here. I know what it means to suffer in silence because you are afraid of the reactions of others ..."

Loosened the embrace I got up from his bed and headed for the door to get out of there. Before closing the door behind me he heard my brother say "I love you too and I'm here for you."


	32. chapter thirty

_GREENDALE_

_CASA SPELLMAN_

**_Pov Zelda_ **

As I read today's newspaper I hear someone else coming into the room when I look up to see who it is I see Archie.

"Good evening Mrs. Spellman, I'm sorry for bothering you, they only came here to retrieve some papers I had forgotten here."

"Archie, call me Zelda, we've known each other for years now."

Archie nodded with a small smile.

He has always been a very shy boy in fact precisely because of this shyness of him he never managed to declare his feelings for Ambrose. Everyone around them understood the situation aside from Ambrose, I wonder how my nephew could have been so blind all these years.

I always thought that if the two of them got together they would make a good couple.

After the boy has retrieved his papers and leaves the kitchen, I turn to the clock to see what time it is. I wonder what happened to my sister left early this morning to go to the Kinkle house and no one saw her since.

Soon after she heard the sound of the front door opening I deduced it must be my sister when she arrived in the kitchen I said "You're finally back! What happened at the Kinkle house to make you late like this?"

Hilda came to sit in the chair next to me she looked really exhausted and after sitting down and recovering she sadly replied "Rosalind is sick, really very sick".

We just needed this to happen too as if we didn't have enough problems already.

"What is it about ?"

She replied that the girl by the end of the year is slowly destined to lose her sight completely and not only.

When I asked her what we could do to help her Hilda she replied that she wasn't sure if we could help her in any way unless we understand the exact cause of her discomfort.

"Were you at least able to get some idea of the origin of her illness?" I asked her.

Hilda replied "I'm sure the origin of her evil is not mortal but magical, I don't know yet what or who caused it but I will find out this is a promise. I will do everything in my power to help that girl . "

I stretched out my hand to my sister's and shook it "You won't be alone sister, we'll do it together!"

We have faced worse in the past, we will overcome that too. Later there was silence between us both committed to thinking about the same thing or rather the same person.

There was no need to ask Hilda who she was thinking about, just looking at her gaze for an answer.

With melancholy eyes my sister asked me "What do you think Sabrina would have done if she had been in our place?"

I told her that most likely her primary goal would be to help her friend of hers and that most likely while she was doing it she would get into some trouble and then ask her cousin for help to fix things.

Just thinking about it we both smiled and then Hilda exclaimed "Zelda I miss our little girl!"

With shining eyes she replied "Me too sister."

**_***_ **

_**Pov Archie** _

After retrieving those documents, I greet Zelda again and head to the basement.

When I get to the basement entrance, I see Ambrose and that girl named Prudence sitting next to each other holding hands. I hid and I started to eavesdrop on them. I am well aware that it is not done but instinct takes over even though I knew that observing them would have hurt me emotionally.

**_***_ **

**_Pov Prudence_ **

Entering the basement I saw Ambrose lost in thought staring into space. "Your aunt told me what happened I wanted to know how you were."

My entry was enough to attract his attention.

He said to me, "I think I'm pretty good even though I'm a little shaken. How is Nicholas? I'm worried about him, you know what he's been through in the past."

My opinion is that Nicholas has completely lost his mind I don't know exactly what caused him but he sure is.

Otherwise I can't explain how a smart guy like him can so suddenly make the decision to drop everything to go follow his old teenage love to the underworld.

And what's more, he decides to undertake this journey just when there is a royal decree in force that strictly forbids anyone to go. Usually someone in their right mind would not go to the world for any reason would choose of their own free will to go to hell especially when there is such a ban.

For sure there must be a very serious reason to enforce this law, I'm sure something must have happened over there even though I don't know what.

Obviously Nicholas while crossing that portal will not have even thought about it even once, at this moment he has something else in his head.

I replied to Ambrose "Nicholas was a little shaken by the events of the last few days and went on a vacation. He said he needed time to think for himself."

As I answered Ambrose's question, I wondered what reaction I would have from him if I told him the truth.

He who knows maybe he had known in time by now they would be headed to hell in two.

"Do you think we'll ever find peace in this here in Greendale?"

Laughing I told him that it was not possible, I admit that for a while I thought that all the misfortunes of this place all had one thing in common but over time I realized that it is precisely the place to be cursed.

I saw him smile lightly too, it's been a long time since I saw him smile to be exact since the little half-witch left. His sudden departure surprised everyone including myself, I would have expected everything from Sabrina but that she would abandon her family and her friends without even saying goodbye.

The last person to have seen Sabrina was Zelda who said that there was a little fight and when they finished fighting she was gone by the door.

When Sabrina Spellman walked out that Zelda door she thought she would be back the next morning and they would make up somehow and that their family life would continue as usual.

She made a serious mistake in thinking that at that moment because Sabrina hasn't set foot in Greendale since that evening. The first few days in which she disappeared I remember that everyone had started looking for her everywhere including her aunt who was devoured by guilt.

Although I have always had mixed feelings towards the half-witch I was really worried that something had happened to her so I helped find her too.

Two weeks after her disappearance, we learned from Dorian that she had not disappeared simply she had gone to hell. Very soon it became known that she had taken on the role of queen of hell, when the news spread we all understood that she would never come back.

That event marked us all a bit and not in a positive way. Since his cousin left Ambrose has become a ghost as well as the rest of his family, but the one who has reacted the most negatively is Zelda.

When she realized that she Sabrina would never come back she became even more authoritarian than before and since then she has been completely dedicated to the work.

And Nicholas was completely destroyed he could not find peace with himself and I was there to help him but he was never able to fully recover.

In fact, it is not surprising that he went to her.

"You miss it don't you?"

Ambrose looked at me his gaze darkened even more. "Yes, I miss her very much. Sabrina is like a younger sister to me. I saw her grow up, I played with her, I fought with her and even now I still can't give myself an explanation for what she did."

I said to him, "Even though we weren't exactly friends she was also sorry to me that she went away."

He reached out to mine and squeezed it.

"Prudence?"

"Yup?"

"There is one thing you need to know ..." as he said these words he understood that soon I would come to know something very serious "A friend of mine before he died at the hands of the hunters said that all these events that occurred in these days are linked somehow with my cousin. Just for what she knew he was killed. "

Here I knew that sooner or later the half witch would get us in trouble again even if she is far away.

"You mean someone who is mad at your cousin is using you to make him pay?"

He nodded and added "It's a hypothesis. Most convincing so far."

This could explain why hell has become inaccessible to the public if it were not so it would be a strange coicidence.

Ambrose began to tell me the details of the death of his friend who died in Archie's arms in Riverdale.

The morning following his death, a mysterious character showed up at the Spellmans' door and introduced himself to them as a private investigator charged with investigating Harry's death.

The strange thing is how they managed to find out so quickly about his death and another mystery is who the instigator was.

Upon entering the house, the investigator questioned him, Archie and Nicholas. I asked him why Nick was also called and he replied that he had probably asked him some questions too because he had been involved in the attack by the hunters hoping to get some more information.

Ambrose told me that after his interrogation Nick went to Sabrina's room to get depressed, which in my opinion is not very unusual. He also told me that he thought Nick was hiding something from him.

I don't know why but I believe him Nicholas has been weird the last few days he's been here. What if that was exactly why he found out that he made that rash decision?

Then a little light came on inside my mind.

"Ambrose, do you remember what that detective was called by chance?"

He replied "Yes, I remember. He said his name was Bartzabel."

This name is not of a sorcerer but of a very powerful demon too.

And in my mind it was all clear I know who is behind Bartzabel's sudden appearance. Ambrose sensing something asked me "Prudence do you know something I don't know?"

"You think you have an idea who the instigator is. Ambrose the mysterious detective is no ordinary sorcerer, he is a demon."

When Ambrose heard these words, both eyes widened in amazement. "Are you sure what you say?"

"I am. Bartzabel is one of the most ancient and powerful demons there is, today he is known for two reasons: the first for his cunning and the second for his dedication and loyalty with which he serves the witch who released from his captivity 10 years ago. "

I have come to this conclusion because of all the coincidences that are happening in this period the attack of the witch hunters on the Spellmans, the last words spoken about Harry's deathbed, the sudden arrival of an investigator by the name of a powerful demon, Nicholas' sudden departure, the public denial of access to hell, and the strange feelings of danger I am having.

"So what you're telling me is that the witch who freed that demon is the same witch who sent him to poke his nose into our business, right?"

I confirmed Prudence's theory.

She then she asked me the fatal question "And do you know why she sent him to us?"

Why she did it I don't know for sure so I said "If you want to get this answer I'm afraid you will have to ask your cousin."

When Ambrose understood the true meaning of my words he went into a phase of absolute shock.

Behind me he perceived the arrival of someone who at this moment does not appeal to me so much and asked us both "Did I hear what you said correctly? Was it Sabrina who sent him to us Bartzabel? Why would she do it in what way? has it to do with this story? "


	33. 31

_ HELL _

_**Pov Nicholas** _

"In the end you still haven't told me the reason that brought you here, would you like to tell me?"

Faced with her insistence, I finally give in and reply "I'm here for strictly personal reasons."

I was hoping that with this answer she would appease her curiosity but I was not successful. "What could bind a sorcerer like you to this place?"

To avoid her questioning about her, I moved away a little but she soon discovered that Rebecca's curiosity knew no obstacles when she wanted to know something.

"I bet it has to do with a girl, right?"

He nodded in defeat.

I later left the room to go to my room to begin preparing for the famous reception.

From what Rebecca told me this would be the event of the year in which all the most influential characters of the infernal court will participate.

When she told me, my heart swelled with hope, if the information she gave me is correct, Sabrina will probably be there too. It will be an excellent opportunity to meet us.

For now, I need a bracing shower.

A short time later I get out of the shower and wrap my pelvis with a towel. I head to the mirror and put on some cologne.

I sense the presence of someone in the anteroom who said "I bet your dream of love would be that of you introducing yourself to her then you two resolving things from the past and then getting back together stronger first, right?"

Curiosity is really starting to irritate me. I coldly reply that that's exactly my intentions.

I turn and see Rebecca walking slowly in my direction and then saying "What if this trip of yours has another unexpected ending?"

I wonder where she wants to go with this strange speech of hers and with these ambiguous attitudes.

"What kind of ending are you referring to?"

Continuing her she advanced towards me she replied with a seductive tone "Of you who can finally turn a page that lets go of the past."

She put her hands on my shoulders and added "Maybe we could do it together for example." Then she puts her lips on mine and I yield.

With a start I walk away and ask her "But what are you making me do?"

Rebecca surprised by my reaction replies "What we both want." You're wrong I don't want this at all, at least not with her.

"You're wrong I want another one, but sorry don't you think about your boyfriend? I'm sure he wouldn't be so happy to know you were going to seduce another man."

She rolled her eyes and exclaimed "We are not obliged to tell our partners everything, we are free to do what we want in here as long as they don't know. Don't you agree with me?"

A few years ago she could have tempted me but now these attitudes no longer belong to me.

I noticed Rebecca studying me from top to bottom and then saying "Too bad ... I recognize that your love for that girl is sincere, if I had been less modest we could have enjoyed ourselves."

When she was about to leave the room she asked her "Are you really fond of that boy?"

She stopped and said, "Yes, I am. Unlike the many others I've been with, Goffredo is the one who treated me most sweetly."

She approached me and added with a sad look "Unfortunately our relationship is hampered on many fronts."

I asked her what the obstacles were in their relationship. Rebecca told me "Against me there are both the sisters and the boy's mother."

My curiosity took over and I asked her why they were against her.

"His mother does not think that my social position is not enough but the good thing that Goffredo does not give much weight to her words while the real problem is that Goffredo has a real veneration almost a fear for his sister. "

And I asked her "And why doesn't her sister like you?"

She said to me "Her her sister thinks me a little good and also too old for her little brother. She thinks she still treats him as if she were a kindergarten child and she thinks I manipulate him."

After this confession from Rebecca I reassure her by saying "I think their judgment is exaggerated, I guess they are just afraid that the boy will be hurt in the course of your relationship."

So we continued to chat together and then we realized we had to hurry to get ready because we had to go to the reception.

Rebecca ran to her room while I hurried to get dressed.

_ 20 MINUTES LATER _

By a miracle we were both able to get ready and get to the party in time. He offered his arm to Rebecca who grabbed it firmly and we begin to enter the large hall.

Meanwhile Rebecca whispered in my ear "I'm sorry for trying with you before, you will soon learn I have a weakness for clandestine stories. I don't do it on purpose, that's how I am."

I told her not to worry that I had already forgotten about it and added that nothing will ever happen between us in the future.

She said "I hope we can become good friends in the future."

I replied that it was possible.


	34. 32

_ HELL _

_**Pov Sabrina** _

My preparation for this damn reception is longer and more complicated than expected.

My hair was styled.

Later Rachele came to help me put on the dress, in my opinion the only flaw in this dress is that it has a very tight corset.

Once I have finished closing the dress, I really find it hard to breathe. "Rachel could you loosen the fastening of the dress please."

She replied "Of course!" while she loosened the lock I look at myself in a strange way as if she wanted to understand my state of mind.

In order not to arouse further suspicions in her I acted as if nothing had happened.

Once the dress was on Rachele handed me the mask to wear for the ball.

As I was about to put on the mask I suddenly cough.

Damn not right now! In the last two days it has very often happened that I have had quite strong coughing fits.

"Sabrina do you want me to go get someone?"

I replied breathlessly yes to go get Gaius and advised her not to attract attention.

Before she left the room to go and call Gaius I gave her one last recommendation "Rachel I strongly urge you not to go and tell Madam Satan the events that just happened this evening."

She turned to me all red in the face and exclaimed "I don't know what height you are referring to." You certainly don't have to be a genius to understand that she wasn't telling the truth, you could see it on her face that she was lying.

"I think you know very well what I'm referring to, this speech is postponed to another moment for the moment go get Gaius. Hurry up!"

She nodded then she walked out the door. At the end of the day I understood her perfectly well I am perfectly aware of how persuasive Lilith can be.

She coughed again very hard as a result she covered my lips with a handkerchief, when I stopped coughing I pulled the handkerchief away from my mouth. Her eye accidentally fell on that white handkerchief I was shocked.

I am as if paralyzed as if every single muscle in my body was immobilized. When my sight settled on that handkerchief I immediately noticed the bloodstains on it.

This is certainly not a good sign.

Why did this have to happen to me?

Especially now with the thousand difficulties that already exist with my father out of the game and understanding how my brother is involved in the death, Greendale in danger, one of my best friends who turns out to be a traitor of the worst kind.

Normally I would have been able to deal with all these difficulties but one at a time, but all together it really starts to be difficult.

She heard footsteps coming in this direction most likely from Rebecca and Gaius, moved by agitation and fear, I threw the piece of white cloth into the flames.

The reason I did this is very simple if Gaius found out that I was suddenly coughing up blood he would never get me out of this room again and worse still he would immediately tell Lilith. If this hypothesis comes true, I don't even dare imagine the chaos that would break out.

So for the moment my priority is to make everyone believe that I am at the top of my strength even if it is not true.

Then Rachel entered the door saying "As you requested, I brought Gaius here."

Following Rachel's words behind her behind her, Gaius made his appearance on the scene, observing him at this moment, I perceive concern in his face. In no uncertain terms I told Rachel that for the moment I no longer needed her services.

Once my seamstress came out of my room my doctor asked me in a worried tone "Is it true what the girl who has had coughing fits several times in these days is true?"

Damn sure that girl certainly didn't know the meaning of the word 'secrecy'.

In a subdued tone of her voice I replied that it is true but not to worry more than necessary because now I am better.

With a furious look printed on his face he exclaimed "Sabrina you are not at all well! Indeed the infection has progressed faster than expected, you promised me to follow my advice not to get too excited and to rest as much as possible but obviously you do not you will have done it. "

Unfortunately you are right in these days I have done the opposite of what you have recommended me not to do, but who would like to say that being the queen of this place is not a quiet job at all.

Maybe that's why I like this role so much. They were all right when as a child everyone told me that my love for danger and adventure would be the cause of my death.

"I don't know what to tell you ... but you know much better than me that this place is not the ideal place for the rest and tranquility that you have submitted to me."

He replied "You are right, for this reason I had to go immediately and report it to those in charge to put you at rest but now it's too late for that."

The look he gave me is the same one that everyone always gave me when they were angry with me for not listening to their advice.

"Sabrina I don't think it's a good idea to go to that party on your terms. You shouldn't go there."

I know very well that I shouldn't go there but if I hadn't gone to that damn masquerade ball it would have aroused suspicion in others that something is wrong. And in this moment such an event cannot happen especially with my father out of the game, we now have to show ourselves stronger than ever.

Then when there is a balance again, I can safely abdicate the throne. My only doubt is that I can't get there in time at that moment.

Maybe I should tell what is happening to me to Lilith in the end it is also convenient for her to keep things quiet so I think she will help me. Although I think you already suspect something that woman is far too smart for my taste.

"I can't not go to the reception tonight. If I didn't go it would make things even worse."

She took a deep breath and told me, "Do as you like! But please don't drink alcohol, eat as healthy as possible and above all don't let yourself go too far with the celebrations."

After giving me these recommendations she gave me a tonic and other recommendations in general, she also told me that she was planning to undergo another medical treatment as the symptoms of my illness have worsened considerably.

He left that room I walked towards the stairs with difficulty he managed to overcome all the steps after facing the last step he heard footsteps coming from behind me.

I turn suddenly but there is nobody here besides me.

I have to start worrying seriously! Now I also imagine I hear things that are not there.

I continue on my way that will lead me towards the reception until at a certain point she felt hands grip my waist tightly.

I try to free myself but the grip on my hips is too strong then she felt the stranger's hands rise up to tickle me.

A few minutes later he managed to free me I turned and saw Klaus give me a bright smile and then say to me "As ordered by my supreme sovereign, I have made immediate return."

He is always the same prankster he will never change.

"Why did you make me run here? What cousin am I indispensable to you?"

I'm already starting to regret having called him maybe it was better if I left him where he was.

"For now all you need to know now is that I need your presence here, if it weren't for your title I'd do without you so don't freak out."

With a tender look he exclaimed, "Your brother is quite right in saying that these days you are really restless. Tell me cousin is it the weight of the crown that makes you so sour or is it the lack of a partner?"

I responded to his provocation by hitting him on the head and he added, "And you have also become handicapped."

After having laughed both of us we go together to the great hall arm in arm.


	35. 33

_ HELL _

_**Pov Sabrina** _

Despite everything, I must admit that Rebecca is really good at her job, the setting up of the room is really very original.

The choice of the menu, the positioning of the lights and everything else is very apt.

I noticed Klaus staring at my brother and asked "What's the matter with the boy?"

Amazed by the question, I turned around and saw my brother staring into space. I always wonder how he gets dazed so often.

I whispered close to Klaus's ear "He's in love."

Using a lower tone of voice, he asked me "Who is the lucky one who stole her young heart?"

I replied in a dreamy tone "Rebecca."

When I said this name I noticed that she had a strange reaction and asked me "The party planner do you mean?"

I nodded.

Then Klaus said, "She tastes great as a boy, I can personally confirm that she can be a girl."

When he answered me I gave him a dirty look to scold him. "Do you want to tell me that you are an old flame of her?"

He replied with a mocking smile on his face "And who isn't?"

In front of those words I froze, in which hands has my brother ended up?

My cousin laughed out loud, with those loud laughter my brother woke up from the trance he was in. And he questioned us why Klaus was laughing, we told him we were just joking that he fell in love with Rebecca.

As expected he didn't take it well and held an offended look.

Klaus exclaimed aloud "Let me tell you boy you have good taste for women, you are the expert choice."

I nudged him hard in the abdomen to Klaus to make him understand to shut up for a good time.

Soon after I turned to look at my brother with still a confused look on his face, he probably won't have understood what Klaus experienced with experience.

"Cousin what do you mean by an experienced girl?" Godfrey asked uncertainly.

Before Klaus still said something too much I replied "Nothing in particular Goffredo, I strongly suggest you hurry up to eat so you can reach your beloved."

He all smiling exclaimed "I knew that sooner or later you would approve Sabrina. It's impossible not to love her when you know Rebecca well." Having said this, my brother continued to dine quietly.

I turn to Klaus and I noticed that he has a strange expression printed on his face. I ask him ironically "What is it, are you jealous? Have you also fallen into his net?"

Laughing, he said no.

Then I realized that there were two vacancies at the table one was from Lilith and the other was from Magnus. With a firm tone I asked "Where is Magnus?"

Klaus replied that he had had a mishap and had not been able to come to the party and added that as soon as he could he would come and see us.

There was still a person missing why Lilith was not sitting in her place with us?

Klaus and I exchange an accomplice look full of suspicion.

He heard my cousin ask my brother "Goffredo do you know what happened to your mother?"

He replied "And why on earth should I know what my mother does?"

As expected from the beginning my brother was unable to answer. She who knows where she is and what that woman will be doing.

"Sabrina?"

I turned to Klaus who with an unusually serious look asked me "Sabrina would you like to share with me what worries you so much?"

On the defensive I said "Who tells you I'm worried about something?"

"You don't need someone to tell me. I know you perfectly cousin and it shows that you are tense for some reason."

I smiled shyly at him and told him briefly what had happened here and in Greendale these past few days.

"Raise me a curiosity but if in case the Dark Lord recovered what fate would he have reserved for him?"

I thought about it for a moment, in fact he hadn't thought about this possibility in depth but I really think that the most definitive solution is to lock up my father once and for all somewhere.

"If my father does recover, the quickest and most efficient solution would be to immediately lock him up in the most desolate dungeon in this place."

He looked at me with a look full of admiration "Sabrina I notice that your attitudes to rebellion are always alive."

"Of course." I raised the glass to taste the wine and added "As long as I have life in this body I will never allow anyone to put their feet on my head."

Klaus also raised his goblet and let's have a toast together.

Then he heard my brother's voice ask "What are we about to rebel sister?"

Klaus and I looked at each other perplexed, but is it possible that he always falls from the clouds and never pays attention to a speech?

Sometimes I doubt our relationship.

"You just had to be careful!"

As expected, my brother frowned at me and said "Is it a history lesson or a party? You two just can't live quietly for even an hour."

And there are those who are too quiet.

Having said that, he abruptly got up from the table and most likely walked away from his '' girlfriend '' to complain about how he was being unfairly treated.

The rhythm of the music suddenly changed as well as the volume which increased, Klaus in euphoria immediately proposed to me to go dancing. I replied that I accepted but that he had to wait a moment because I was going to wear a less bulky dress than this one.

He told me he was okay with him taking me to the room that was reserved for me in this place.

_******* _

While we were waiting for Rachele to join us to help me take off my dress, Klaus had already headed to the mini bar in front of that scene I shook my head slightly in disapproval.

"Sabby what alcoholic drink do you want me to serve you?"

I replied "Since you know my tastes very well, I leave this difficult decision to you."

While Klaus was already preparing our cocktails Rachele finally entered the room "How can I help you height?"

"I have to change my clothes."

That said the girl immediately went to get the red dress, she hung it up and walked over to me starting to undo the laces of the corset of my dress that I am currently wearing.

While Rachele was taking care of the closure of my dress I perceived the embarrassment on her part probably caused by the presence of my cousin in the room.

To reassure her, I told her in a low voice that I had no effect on my cousin and not to worry because she had already seen me in a slip. In front of these words Rachel calmed down and continued what she was doing.

At the exact moment she managed to get rid of that dress Klaus came towards me, he handed the drink he had prepared for me and I asked him "What exactly did you put in this glass?"

With a wicked look she replied "Believe me you better not know."

Gaius' words came back to my mind that he was recommending me not to drink alcohol and stay calm for tonight, but as a good listener I am doing the exact opposite.

In the end, you only live once. I took the glass from Klaus' hands and drank it all in one gulp.

_******* _

Here are everyone in the battlefield to go wild in the dances to leave everything behind to fully savor the rhythm of the music.

An intense light envelops everyone in sincere harmony until you no longer recognize some of the guests so taken by joy, but also the intoxicating scent of the flowers on the tables arrives.

By now I have lost track of time since how much I was enjoying being on this dance floor, my cousin Klaus took my hand and made me spin. I don't remember the last time I had so much fun.

As Klaus and I moved to the rhythm of the music my gaze fell casually on Rebecca who was having a conversation with someone.

I shifted my gaze to the person she was talking to to see if she could be my brother but she knew right away that it wasn't him. The man Rebecca was talking to had dark hair while my brother has it red.

If he hadn't run to her, where did that little troublemaker go?

As I kept moving my eyes involuntarily stopped again on that person my brother's girlfriend was talking to. They are very far from where I am now but still some details I understand them anyway.

At first glance it seems to me a very charming character is tall, curly dark hair and tanned skin, I don't know why but I feel a strong magnetic attraction towards this man.

For a moment I see him smiling and wow he has a really nice smile! I feel melted by the emotion as when a girl faces her first crush.

Unfortunately, unlike the other guests present at this party, he is still wearing the mask so I can't see his face clearly.

Thinking about it better, I feel as if I have known him for some time I can't give an answer to this feeling but I can say that it is really strange.

Actually I know who this mysterious man looks so much like but I'm pretty sure it can't be. As much as you wish it wasn't true he is very far from here and he certainly would have no reason to take a journey like this just to join me.

I turn towards them to observe them one last time but now to my great surprise in the place of that intriguing character there is my brother who is dragging his beloved of him that only the Devil knows where.

I closed my eyes and put these thoughts aside in my mind. I refocused only on the music and nothing else. A few seconds later he opened his eyelids and I saw the man advance in my direction with a happy look on his face.

It can't possibly be him !!

But that's how I left Klaus instead who seemed to notice the scene to go against him too.

My heart beats madly when we find ourselves in front of each other I said with a pleased smile "How long have you not seen each other ..."


	36. 34

_ HELL _

_**Pov Nicholas** _

This reception was really enjoyable the music was very catchy, the food and drinks were great and the company wasn't bad either.

Throughout the duration of the party I was sitting at the table with Rebecca and her friends, I must admit that I enjoyed myself. I caught up with Rebecca who was watching everyone from her impassive top, who sensed that she was thinking of something important to her.

Although we had spent little time together, I knew that she would not share with me what was bothering her.

The music suddenly changed the rhythm this must be the signal Rebecca told me about the arrival of the witching hour. The guests taken by euphoria all took off their masks to throw them in the air a few seconds later a new song started with a totally different style from the music used previously.

This song looks a lot like those deadly songs that Sabrina liked to hear so much at that moment I smiled slightly because she sensed that she had her hand.

"I have to say that our queen has an innate talent for adding that extra touch to parties."

Rebecca is right Sabrina is really talented in organizing events of any kind, I remember well when she had organized that party of hers at her house years ago to promote her father's poster.

When I told her that she excelled in everything she did, I wasn't lying.

"When she was young when it came to organizing parties Sabrina was always the first to volunteer to participate."

She asked me surprised "Do you know her?"

I nodded.

I realized that following my admission I noticed that she was thoughtful.

I observe people dancing and having fun at the party observing I still can't believe I am in hell, when fifteen years ago I was here in the atmosphere there was only pain, suffering and death while now there is a sort of serenity in the air even joy .

Among the people jumping and moving to the sound of the music, my attention was caught by a girl dancing in the center of the room.

I took a few steps forward to try to see her from a better perspective but despite my attempts I still can't see her face clearly.

From a distance, however, I could still see her even if not very well, she has long light blond hair, a very light complexion and I wear a simple red dress but that left a lot to the imagination.

Among the hundreds of people at this party that caught my eye it was she who attracted me mainly for the passion she put into experiencing that evening as if she were the last one left to live.

The more the music went on, the more she danced nonstop, as if the rest did not exist, as if there was no tomorrow. I couldn't even ignore the feeling that I already knew her somehow even though it was the first time I saw her.

She felt Rebecca's gaze on me and ask me "So Scratch is there some pretty girl who caught your attention?"

I answer sincerely knowing full well that if you lied it would be useless, "Yes, it is very likely that it happened."

She smiled at me excitedly and asked me impatiently "Tell me who she is, knowing most of those present in here, I'll tell you what her name is".

I wonder if it's really a good idea to tell her and from how she looks at me now she on my face must have read my doubts about it.

"Don't worry, I won't do anything without your permission, then aren't you curious at least to know what her name is?"

Of course I want to know her name especially what the name of the guy she dances with so passionately is.

Now they are in a lively embrace the grip of jealousy was not long in making itself felt, as I can already feel jealousy since I have hardly seen her once.

Rebecca made a remark "Then being you present at this event you must necessarily be an important member of the court or a close friend of the queen."

Just hearing about Sabrina gives me the chills of her, Rebecca asked me to point her out when there was a chance for her I did.

"Wait a minute, you mean the blonde girl dancing with that brown-haired guy?"

"Yes" I turned to see her expression which is certainly not what I certainly expected to receive.

"Why are you laughing Rebecca?"

Her laughter stopped to answer "That's the queen."

When she said words I felt a strong emotion the facts ran through my head like a movie. We finally found ourselves after so many years.

I immediately went down the stairs abandoning Rebecca who witnesses the scene with a smug expression painted on her face, when I pass the last step I made myself space among the crowd of people who enjoyed themselves to reach her.

As I got closer and closer to her I noticed that at a certain point Sabrina too was looking at me in amazement and she too began to come up against me.

When we find ourselves in front of each other all the words I had set myself to say for that moment that I had been waiting for so long disappeared from my memory.

With a shy smile she exclaimed "How long have you not seen each other ..."

I replied "Too much!"

"Yeah." Sabrina moved closer to me as she was about to say something else she froze and put a hand in her chest sighing in pain.

Before I had time to understand what was happening to her she Sabrina was plummeting to the floor. She managed to catch her in time before she hit the ground, now she was in my arms half unconscious.

She is very pale and her skin for some of her is very cold as I whispered to her to stay awake everyone around her was frozen. Later the music also stopped and all those present were watching us speechless then to break that silence was the arrival of a boy with whom I had seen her dancing.

In a desperate voice he begged Sabrina to wake up and to join the group was someone I knew very well.


	37. 35

_ GREENDALE _

_**Pov Zelda** _

The time has come for us to clarify by trying to get the truth about the events that happened to those who attacked us. In the room there is me and my sister Hilda who is working to awaken the witch hunter who attacked my nephew from her coma.

When I found him that evening he was in very bad shape if I hadn't arrived in time it is highly probable that he would have been dead for some time.

My sister signaled to me that our prisoner has awakened from his sleep, I approached the floor on which we had immobilized him and she clearly heard him ask us in a faint voice "Where am I? Why am I still alive?"

I replied firmly "You are in the same house you and your friends broke into a few nights ago. Before you ask me you are the only one who survived, the only reason you are still alive is because we need them. answers and you are the only one who can give them right now. "

The hunter looked me straight in the eye and replied "If the answers are what you are looking for, I warn you right away that you will not get them from me, no matter what you do."

I did not expect better!

I expected such a sentence to come from him, in fact he has nothing to lose, but he is a fool if he thinks that I have not already come up with a plan to forcibly eradicate what he knows.

Just at the right moment they entered the room Prudence, Ambrose and Archie noticed a dark aura in them. Looking at them makes me think that something has happened but they will hardly tell me.

However this is not the time to dedicate ourselves to this but later I will try to understand what happened between those three.

I exclaimed "You have arrived at the most opportune moment!"

Prudence walked over to the hunter and positioned himself behind her head to begin the interrogation, I had previously instructed her on how to act.

"Well, now we can start. So why don't you start by telling us your name?"

As expected our 'gracious host' is resisting at that moment Prudence bonded with him mentally and a battle began between them.

A battle between the hunter's will not to reveal his secrets and Prudence who fought to break through his mental barriers. A few minutes later the prisoner began to show the first signs of abating "My name is ... Auguste."

I exchanged a pleased look with Hilda. He heard Ambrose ask the witch hunter "Tell me who sent you to kill us?"

With a trembling voice he replied that he did not know but immediately after Prudence exclaimed "That's not true! He knows whoever hired him is lying to us."

I noticed from the expressions on Auguste's face that he was suffering not from physical pain but a pain of the soul. Whatever Prudence is doing in her head is working.

"I repeat the question who sent you to kill me and Archie?" Ambrose asked insistently.

The hunter had an unpredictable reaction he gave a sarcastic smile and said "Do you think we were here for you two? You were wrong if you really meant it."

Uncertainty appeared on everyone's face, if they hadn't come here for Ambrose and Archie for the reasons we all know, why were they here?

"We attacked you with the primary objective of hurting that other sorcerer who is not present here among us now. You and that blond friend of yours aren't the only ones with enemies, Mr. Scratch has them too."

Ah now it's all clear ... I understand less than before they managed to confuse my ideas even more.

Now it was Archie's turn to ask the questions "What does Nicholas have to do with this?"

He replied with a smirk painted on the cursed face he was having fun making fun of us "You can't even imagine how much whoever sent me how much you want to see that wizard dead. Also our principal added that if we found someone else from the half-witch family we should have killed them. "

Following that revelation he fell silent, the truth was obvious to all present my niece is an indirect cause of all these problems.

Prudence sternly asks him "Why does your boss want to take revenge on Sabrina? Why especially blame Nicholas? I'm sure enough to say she didn't do anything wrong."

The hunter replied "It's true the boy didn't do anything wrong but your friend rejected my boss's advances and he took it badly. You know everyone around there is a bit touchy as well as Sabrina. emotionally wounded he wants to take away the person she loves most in the world. The boy's only fault is that he is loved by the queen of the underworld. "

Oh Sabrina!

I can't think of that in all these years she has faced all the challenges of life alone. I wish the events that took place that night had never happened.

Very often I find myself thinking about what we would be like if Sabrina and I hadn't had an argument that night, but I know that the reasons why they pushed her to leave were pre-existing.

Perhaps what has happened in these days in one way or another will bring us closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> END OF THE FIRST PART !!!
> 
> My dear readers I have decided to divide this work into two parts, do not worry that the first chapter of the second part will be available soon.
> 
> The next part will be titled "Despite everything together again" and will be about another 30 chapters long.
> 
> I wish you all a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! First of all, i apologize for any mistakes, as english is not my first language, so any misspelling that you'll see, just point it out so i can correct.  
> Let me know what you think of the comments.


End file.
